TMNT The new mutant
by Tala95
Summary: What happens when a young girl meets the turtles after having a harsh life? WARNING: Contains romance and bloodied scenes. Read and review please. Leo X OC
1. The meeting

**Chapter 1  
**

**(Before i begin, this fanfic is based on both the old and new TMNT cartoons, Enjoy)**

**(Also, i own nothing...Nothing...NOTHING...)**

I ran through the streets, hoping to escape the purple dragons. Up until recently I was part of the gang. That was until I found out they were the ones who had murdered my family. Maybe I should explain. I was living with my mother, father and twin sister. We were living peacefully, until my friend started acting strange. Naturally I followed him one night and found he was part of the purple dragons. I being his friend came up to him during school and asked him about it. He then told me everything. How he was trying to get revenge on the people who had kidnapped, tortured and finally killed his younger sister. I told him revenge is the worst thing to do. He then told me I don't know anything until I have experienced his pain. We refused to speak with each other for a while. I was forgetting about him. Then the tragic day happened. I had just come home from school, to find police around the apartment I was living in. I asked a few people what had happened and they all told me the same thing; that a family had been murdered. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled mum's phone. No one answered. I began to grow afraid. It was strange for mum not to answer. I walked up to the yellow tape and saw a body being wheeled out. The face was uncovered. I grew numb and tears had run down my face. I quickly ducked under the tape and ran over to the body. On the stretcher was my mother. I was held back by an officer. I kept screaming out 'Mum,' hoping she would wake up. As she was placed into the ambulance I fell to my knees, crying out loudly. The officer left me to cry. I looked up as two more stretchers were wheeled out. Each holding my father and sister. I stood up as they were placed into the ambulance and driven away. The officer took my arm and led me to a police car. I got into the back seat and sat down. The officer got into the car and drove off. The car was quiet except for my sobs. He took me to the police station and took me in for questioning. I told them everything I knew. I didn't know of anyone who would murder them. I told them to try and solve the case quickly so it was seen that the murderer was placed behind bars for the rest of his life. The officer promised to do what he could. A family friend had been called and came down to the station to pick me up. When I saw her, I quickly ran into her arms and cried.

"April, they are gone" I cried, into her shoulder. April had a dark amber hair colour and brown eyes.

"I know. Come on, I'll take you back to my house" She replied. I walked in step with April towards the exit of the police station. We had walked down the street to her house. We had gotten together well, until I had ran into my friend. He then said to me he saw the news about my family and was sorry for my loss. Being in grief, I let him take me to the leader of the purple dragons. The leader, Hun asked me if I wanted to join. I accepted without hesitation as I knew the purple dragons had connections to people who could track down the killers before the police would. After I joined, I began to skip more and more of school, I started fights in the streets with anyone who badmouthed the purple dragons and worse, I began to have more and more fights with April, which usually started from the tattoo I had gotten of the purple dragon's mark on my left arm. I became more adapt to the gang life and started to become the person I had never wanted to become. It wasn't until after a year of gang life that I learned how my family was murdered. I had walked into a room and hidden from everyone, just trying to get a few moments to myself. I shut the door behind me and it wasn't until a few minutes after that that a few people entered the area before the room I was in. They were discussing all the murders they had  
committed during their time in the purple dragons. I heard the voice of my friend talking about how he had murdered a family a year ago. I heard him mention my name as well as the names of my family. I then realised it was he who had killed them. I felt rage rise up inside my body. I peeked through the keyhole and saw it was him and three others. I waited until they had left, before I dared venture out. I went up to Hun and yelled at him for deceiving me. He just laughed and walked up to me. He punched me in the stomach, causing me to go flying back. I stood up and glared at him. I told him I quit and I'm never coming back. Hun then snapped his fingers and many members of the purple dragons came out. I fought my way out of the building which brings me back to now. I am running away from the gang and trying to find some way to escape. I turned down an alleyway only to find it was a dead end. I was standing between a fence and the ever closing in gang. I ran toward the fence and started to kick it. A few boards of the fence came off. I turned back to find the gang standing at the end of the alleyway. I crawled through the fence. I heard someone come right after me. I ran until I was tackled by someone. I tumbled over in the empty street. I landed on my stomach and started to get up, using my hands and feet. I was hit in the stomach, causing me to land on my side. I clutched my stomach and gasped for air. I looked up into the eyes of the person who killed me.

"Kody? Why?" I asked. He stood over me and smiled.

"You want to know why? Because I had to. It was my assignment to join the purple dragons. Just as you had to do something similar" He replied. He then kicked me in the chest and I rolled to my back. Kody then picked up a piece of pipe from the ground and hit me in my left leg. I yelled in agony as pain flared through my shin. Kody then moved the pipe to my head and placed it against my cheek. The pipe was cold to touch. He raised it above his head and was about to bring it down when someone hit him in the face with a hockey stick. I looked over to the new person. He had black hair and wore a kind of hockey mask. My eyes grew wide as I remembered the tale of Casey Jones that everyone had told me. The masked man stood facing Kody. I sat up and moved away by dragging myself using my arms and good leg. Kody stood up and laughed.

"Well, Well. If it isn't the infamous Casey Jones" He said. Casey Jones twirled his hockey stick around in his hand. I stood up and bent my injured leg so that I was leaning more onto my non-injured leg. Kody made the first move and ran forward with his pipe raised. As he got to Casey he swung the bat down. Casey moved out of the way and hit Kody in the stomach with his hockey stick. Kody fell to his knees and coughed up some blood. Casey swung the bat down, which connected with Kody's head, making a sickening crunch. I cringed a little. Casey turned towards me and rested his hockey stick onto his shoulder. I stood there facing Casey, not daring to move. He walked over to me, until he was face to face with me.

"Do yourself a favour, go home. You don't belong here" He said. I glared.

"It's not much of a home" I told him, coldly. Casey chuckled.

"A home, no matter how little is still a home" He said. I felt my eyes relax as his words sank in. I looked down.

"Your right" I told him. A cough came from behind Casey. He turned to find the purple dragon gang standing there, each carrying some sort of weapon. Casey twirled his hockey stick around, not saying a word. I picked up the pipe from Kody's hands and held it above my shoulder in a baseball stance. Hun stepped forward.

"Kill them" He said. The gang ran forward. Some dark shadows jumped down from the rooftops and attacked the gang. In a matter of minutes the gang had been taken down. The dark figures turned toward us and I dropped the pipe at what I saw. There were four large green turtles, each wearing a different coloured headband. They held weapons that looked like only a ninja would have. They each put their weapons away. I started to feel a little light headed and fell. Casey caught me as I fell and helped me stand up. He put his hockey stick in the sports bag he was wearing on his back and lifted me up into his arms. My eyes grew wide with shock. He walked into the main part of the city and put me down near a police station.

"You can find your way home from here?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you" I replied. I limped away from the police station and towards April's house. I stopped at the door and took out my set of keys. I stared at the door for a while before unlocking the door. I stepped inside and made sure that April wasn't awake. I closed the door behind me and limped across the living room and towards the bathroom. I shut the bathroom door behind me and went over to the mirror. I placed my hands either side of the sink and looked at my reflection. I had medium brown hair which reached down to my shoulders and had a side fringe that covered my left eye and had red streaks through it. My eye colour was light purple and had flecks of blue. I was sweating a little and my face had streaks of dirt across it. I turned the cold tap on and splashed the water over my face. I dried my face on one of the towels hanging up. I then pulled up my left pants leg and looked at the bruise already starting to form. I silently cursed as I touched the bruise lightly. I brought my T-shirt up and looked at my stomach and chest. There were bruises forming where I had been kicked there also. I undressed and turned on the shower. I entered it and let the water wash over me and calm my bruises a little. I washed my hair and rinsed it out. I turned the water off and stepped out. I covered myself with a towel and put my clothes into the wash basket. I walked out of the bathroom and towards my room. A cough came from behind me. I turned quickly to find April. She held a look of anger. I crossed my arms.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked, in a tired voice.

"No" I replied, quickly.

"Its way past the curfew I set for you."

"April I'm now seventeen years old. I'm no child. I can take care of myself."

"Like how you took care of yourself tonight. Look the purple dragons are not who you are. What would your family have to say if they saw that?" April asked, pointing to the dragon tattoo on my arm. I slapped her hand away.

"Don't you dare drag my family into this. You have no idea what I went through to even stop thinking about that day every second I live. If you had any sympathy, stop trying to control my life and stop trying to be my mother" I said, a little louder than what I hoped. April's face held more fury.

"Go and get dressed. We need to have a talk" She said. I turned and entered the room I had been calling home for a year. I slammed my door and felt tears pricking my eyes. I sat on the floor next to my bed and covered my face in my hands.

"I'm so stupid" I said. I shook my head and placed it onto my knees. I felt tears fall from my eyes, leaving a wet trail down my cheeks. I found myself curling into a ball. A knock on my door made me raise my head.

"Kelisa? Are you even dressed now?" April asked from behind the door.

"Leave me alone" I shouted back. Silence was the only answer then I heard April's footsteps walk away from the door. I stood up and put on underwear, a clean pair of jeans and a black T-shirt that held the purple dragon's symbol. I brushed my hair and placed it into a casual ponytail. I heard voices come from the living room. I quietly opened my bedroom door and crept out. I stopped at the door of the living room and hid behind it, listening in.

"April, you do know you holding a person of the Purple dragons in here?" Came a voice that I couldn't recognise.

"Yes, I know for a fact that she is part of the gang" Retorted April's voice.

"How can you do that? I mean she is part of them and they did try to kidnap you a couple of times dude" came another voice I couldn't distinguish. Then a voice came that I could remember clearly.

"Michey you know we have to keep her away from them. I've seen what they can do. Everything she has done has been done to please them, so she can become part of them. So she can get her revenge" Came Casey's voice. I held a hand over my mouth to stop myself from making any noise.

"Perhaps," Came the voice of an old man, "We should discuss this with her instead of making her listen in to what we are saying." A few footsteps came closer and the door opened all the way. I was looking into the eyes of one of the turtles. He had a blue head band on, covering a part of his face, leaving holes for him to see from. He walked back into the living room, and I followed almost reluctantly. I sat down and looked around at everyone. April was sitting down next to the orange head banded turtle and a man who I knew was Casey. Sitting on a chair away from the table was a red head banded turtle, who held a face of anger. At the far end of the table was the purple head banded turtle and sitting next to him was a rat. Standing near the rat was the blue head banded turtle. I crossed my arms and waited for someone else to speak. April refused to look me in the eyes, she just kept her eyes locked on the table.

"I think you may have some questions for us?" Asked the rat. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I do. Who are you?" I asked. The rat smiled.

"I am Splinter, the one behind me is Leonardo, the one next to April- san is Michelangelo, the one at the other end of the table is Donatello and the one near April- san's kitchen is Raphael. I believe they were the ones who had saved you just a few hours ago" Replied Splinter. April looked at my expression as she wondered what had happened. I looked at April.

"Yes, alright they did. I thank them for it" I said, trying to stop April from watching me. Casey held a slight look of sadness. I sighed and looked down at the table in front of me.

"Would you care to tell us your name?" Asked Leonardo. I looked at him.

"I was sure you would've heard my name from April" I said, coldly.

"Kelisa, be kind to them. They did save your life" April said. I stood up quickly.

"I never asked to be saved. Why can't you just leave me alone" I said. I turned and stormed back to my room, slamming the door behind me as I went. I slammed my bedroom door once I entered it. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it. I buried my face in my pillows and let the tears fall down my face. I refused to move or make any noises. I had been taught to not show any emotion of sadness in front of anyone from my time in the purple dragons. I quickly dried my tears on the pillows and sat up. I stared out the window and wondered what would happen if I hadn't left the dragons. I sighed and cuddled one of my pillows. I brought it up to my chin and buried my head into it. A knock on my door, made my head snap up.

"Kelisa? Is it alright if a come in?" Came Leonardo's voice.

"Yes" I replied. My door opened and in stepped Leonardo. He shut the door behind him and he stepped across the floor to sit on my bed. Once he sat, he glanced around the room.

"You are very lucky to have been taken in by April" He said. I sighed.

"If I was truly lucky, none of this would have happened. My family would still be alive, I would never have joined the dragons and I would never have caused trouble for April" I replied. Leonard placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Even so, you are still very lucky. April loves you. She just doesn't know what to do. She is tired of fighting with you, just give her another chance" He said. I took his hand off of my shoulder and stood up. I walked away and turned to face him.

"Don't give me that speech. Many have given the same one, only because April never wanted to accept that I was able to make my own decisions. And now she won't accept that I am able to right my own wrongs" I said. Leonardo stood up and walked over to me.

"Listen; just give April one more chance. You may be surprised as to how she feels about you" He said, calmly. I clenched my fists and looked at Leonardo straight in his eyes.

"Leave me alone. It's none of your business anyway" I said. Leonardo's eyes widened a little at the rage he saw in my eyes. He took a step towards me and I swung my fist forward. Leonardo caught it easily.

"Don't do this" He said.

"I'm through with listening to everybody telling me not to do something. This time, I'm making a choice, knowing that something stupid can happen" I replied. I swung my other fist. Leonardo caught that one with his other hand. I kicked out at the side and managed to hit him in the side. Leonardo didn't budge, but I knew he had some wind knocked out of him. I struck my fists down and broke free of Leonardo's grip. I jumped back and held a stance I was taught. I had my fists still into balls and looked at Leonardo, who hadn't moved. He had crossed his arms and was staring at me. I lunged forward and swung my fist forwards. Leonardo dodged easily and I stumbled a little. I regained my balance and turned to face the turtle. I ran forward again and used what little martial arts training I remembered. Leonardo blocked easily. I kept attacking until I was puffing. Leonardo pushed me and I fell down. I landed on my butt and looked up at Leonardo. He knelt down in front of me.

"Are you quiet done?" He asked. I glared at him. Leonardo nodded. "Well, seeing as you are on the floor, listen to me. You need to speak to April. She misses the way you two were before you joined the purple dragons. My brothers and I will be leaving soon. Take that time to talk out your problems" He continued.

"Talking won't do anything; we haven't had a proper conversation for a long time. She won't listen to me" I replied. Leonardo stood up.

"Just talk. Everything will work out" he said. I finally bowed my head.

"Fine. I'll do it" I said. Leonardo smiled. He walked out of my room and closed the door quietly behind him. I raised my head and waited for the voices in the living room to cease. When they eventually did, I stood up and walked out of my room. I moved to the doorway leading to the living room. I took a breath and walked through the door. April sat at the table. I walked over to the table and sat opposite April. I refused to look into her eyes. I heard April sigh then shift in her seat. I looked up despite what my head kept telling me. I saw the look of hurt in her eyes.

"April," I finally said, "Leonardo asked me to talk to you and to "work" out our problems." I quoted the air with my fingers. April gave me a look of disapproval.

"Leonardo is not one you should mock" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mock him. Just the way he said what we should do" I replied, quickly getting defensive. April leant forward.

"Either way, don't do anything to upset him" April continued. I sighed and rested my back on the back of the chair. I started to clean my nails and refused to look at April again. April moved and walked over to me. She knelt down beside me and placed her hand under my chin, forcing me to look at her. I thrust my head away from April.

"Don't touch me" I said, angrily. April grabbed my shoulder and stood me up. I snapped my arm back and glared at her.

"If you have something on your chest, tell me now" She said. I shook my head.

"No, I won't tell you anything" I replied.

"Tell me" April continued. Every time I refused, April kept pestering me to tell her. Finally I snapped.

"You want to know what's going on? I hate the fact that I will never again see the faces of my family. I hate how you are always trying to take over the role of my mother. I hate that even when I quite the dragons you never even knew and I hate how every time I try to do something right it always backfires" I said, my voice raising with every sentence I said. April stood there listening to me. My body was shaking in anger.

"Kelisa, sometimes things happen for a reason. If that's how you really feel, I'll stop mothering you as much. As for you leaving the Dragons, how could I have even known? You have never told me anything since you joined them" April replied. I crossed my arms and held my tongue. The doors to the kitchen opened up and Casey stepped out into the room. I turned my head away and started to walk back towards my room. I shut my bedroom door quietly and lay down on my bed on my stomach. I looked out my window and saw a few dark shadows run past the building across my street. I quickly sat up and saw more dark shadows. I bounded off my bed, landing with a thump and ran to the window. I opened the window and peered out. The dark shadows took the forms of humans and were fighting one another. I climbed out the window and stood on the fire escape. I put the ladder down and climbed down it. I ran to the other side of the street and climbed up the fire escape on the building I saw the people fighting on. I reached the roof and peered over the ledge. I saw people in black ninja like costumes, fighting what looked liked the turtles. I got up onto the roof and hid behind a large cement block that would have led into the building from the door on the other side. I peered out from behind it and couldn't help but laugh when I saw the ninja people were getting their butts kicked from the turtles. I quickly covered my mouth when one of the ninjas looked around. I hid behind the concrete block completely. A sound of metal sounded above me. I looked up to find a ninja holding a sword. He lifted it up and jumped down. I quickly moved and heard the ninja land behind me. I turned and looked up at the ninja. He swung his sword at me and I rolled away, landing on my side. He ran forwards and I kicked my leg out. My foot connected with the ninja's chest. He dropped the sword and fell down. I picked up the sword and held it in front of me. The ninja stood up and grabbed some ninja stars from his belt. He threw them at me. I used the sword to try and block the ninja stars. I took steps back and came out to plain view of anyone looking over. The ninja threw another star at me and I failed to block it. It stuck itself into my arm. I hissed in pain. I looked up just in time to see the ninja jump in the air. I fell to my back and waited for him to be in the right position. When he was nearly on top of me, I used my legs to kick him in the stomach and push him over the edge of the building. I quickly stood up and was about to peer over the edge of the building when someone in a metal suit appeared. I held the sword in front of my in a defensive position. The man in the metal suit took one look at my tattoo before speaking.

"Your part of the Purple Dragons" He stated.

"Was" I corrected him. He took one step forward. His armour glistening in the morning sun, peaking over the horizon.

"I can only assume you don't know who I am" replied the armoured man. I shook my head and took cautious steps back. The armoured man kept walking forward and I kept walking back. My feet connected with the edge of the building and I waved my arms trying to keep my balance on the rooftop. The armoured man swung his arm that was covered in spikes at me, striking me in the stomach. I fell off the building. Before I hit the ground, I was caught by someone in both arms. I looked up.

"Leonardo?" I exclaimed. The blue head banded turtle looked down at me. He placed me on the ground. I looked up to find the armoured man had disappeared from site. A hand appeared on my shoulder.

"Come, I'll take you home" Leonardo said. I nodded and followed Leonardo back to April's apartment. I walked through the antique door and across until I reached the stairs. I turned to find Leonardo had vanished. I sighed and started to walk up the stairs. I reached the door to the apartment and slowly opened the door. I slipped inside and grabbed the nearest jacket off of the coat rack, which turned out to be a few sizes too big. I zipped up the front. I walked towards the bathroom and quickly opened the door. I entered it and shut the door quietly behind me. It wasn't until I locked the door that I remembered I still had hold of the sword. I dropped it, which then clattered on the floor. A knock at the door came.

"Kelisa? Are you alright?" Asked April from the other end.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I responded, picking up the sword and shoving it behind the sink. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"I heard you drop something that sounded big" She said.

"I have nothing" I lied. April looked at my clothing.

"That's Casey's coat, if your finished with it, I'll take it back to him" Replied April. I nodded, turned and shrugged it off. I crossed one arm over my chest, turned back around and handed the coat to April. I crossed the other arm over my chest and hid my scratches. April must have then seen some blood staining as her face became shocked. She took my arms away from my chest and saw the amount of blood staining my singlet as well as the torn clothing.

"What happened?" April asked.

"Nothing really" I replied.

"This doesn't look like nothing."

"Just drop it April." April looked as if she had been hit in the face. She turned and walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief. I shut the door again and locked it. I opened the bathroom mirror and grabbed out the first aid kit. I sat on the floor leaning on the bathtub. I took off my singlet and opened the first aid kit. I poured some aesthetic onto a cotton ball and started to clean my wounds. I gritted my teeth from the pain. Once my wounds had been cleaned to my standard, I grabbed out a bandage and wrapped it around my chest, not leaving one area uncovered. I placed my singlet back on and placed the first aid kit back into the mirror. I unlocked the door and headed straight for my bedroom. I shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief, with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and saw that my window was shut. I walked over to it and swore I had left it open. I heard a noise behind me, but before I could turn, a hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream, but the hand stifled it. I was grabbed on my arms and legs and carried over to the window. It opened up and I was tossed out. I went over the railing of the fire escape only to be caught again. I was led towards a van and thrown in the back. I got to my feet and was about to leap out, when the doors slammed shut. I tried to open the door to find they had been locked. I heard the van's engine start. I screamed and kicked the door hoping someone would hear it. The van started to move and I was pushed against the van's doors. I stumbled over to the front of the van and punched the steel as hard as I could while screaming. A banging sound replied.

"Keep it down back there" Shouted a female's voice.

"No, Let me out" I screamed back. A hissing sound started. I looked to the sides of the truck to see a very faint gas seeping into the van. I covered my nose and mouth from it, knowing what might happen was it some kind of chloroform. Despite my efforts to not breathe it in, I started to feel dizzy. I collapsed to the ground and fell fast asleep.


	2. The bad decision

**Chapter 2**

By the time I woke up, I was really disorientated. I couldn't hold my head up straight for very long, before it fell down again. Everything was blurry and I couldn't distinguish objects very well. I was sure I was being held in some metal room with flashing lights in one area. My vision started to clear up after a few times of blinking. I felt something on my wrists and ankles. Looking down, I saw I was tied in a chair. I started to shift my arms to see if the ropes were able to be loosened at all. I heard a door open and my head snapped up. I heard footsteps coming up to me. I turned to find the man in the metal armour. He walked to stand in front of me. I stared into his eyes that were showing from under his armour. He leant against a control panel and crossed his arms.

"Kelisa, do you know why I have taken you here?" He asked. I refused to make any move. The armoured man stood up and walked over to me. He lunged his hand out and grabbed my face. He brought my head up closer to his face, straining my arms from the ropes. "When I talk, you reply" He said, threateningly.

"Alright" I replied, nearly choking from his grip. The armoured man dropped me back into the chair. I gasped a little for air.

"Now, listen to me for a moment. I have brought you here to get you to tell me what you can about the turtles" said the armoured man.

"Why should I?" I said, angrily.

"Because, if you ever want to see your precious April O'Neil alive, then I suggest you cooperate" replied the armoured man.

"If I refuse, you'll kill her?"

"Yes, and it won't be pretty." I looked down, thinking about what I had at stake. There was only one way out of it.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked, looking back up at the armoured man.

"I want you to tell me what you can about the turtles, gain their trust then to get them to show you where their lair is" Replied the armour man.

"All right, I'll do it" I said, making up my mind.

"Good" the armoured man said, untying me. I rubbed my wrists and stayed seated. The armoured man walked over to a door.

"Follow me" He said. I stood up and followed him.

"What is your name" I blurted out. The armoured man stopped and turned to me.

"You can call me Shredder" He said. He then turned back and kept walking. I followed behind trying not to fall too far behind. Shredder led me to a door way that slid open without him having to do anything. We walked through and I saw something that resembled a brain sitting on what looked like a tripod seat with wheels. The brain turned around and looked right at us.

"Saki? It is strange that you visit me here" Said the brain.

"I have come to get the device to let us know where she will be, so I can destroy the turtles myself" Shredder replied. The brain wheeled himself across the room to a storage cabinet. He opened it up with his soft pink area that looked like arms. He pulled out a device that held a red triton looking symbol on it. He handed it over to me and I took it carefully. I turned it over and over looking at it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is a device that lets us know exactly where you are at any given time. Just press this button when you reach the turtle's lair" replied Shredder, pointing to a red button on the device. I pocketed the device.

"So all I have to do is to find out where the turtles reside and you'll leave April alone?" I asked. Shredder nodded. "Okay, when do I start?"

"I'll have some of my foot clan take you back home and you can start right away" Shredder said. He snapped his fingers and a few people in ninja suits appeared. "Take her back home and don't be seen" Shredder told the ninja suited people. They nodded and took my arm. I followed and didn't dare look back. I was led to a white van and pushed into the back. I sat down and watched as the doors slammed shut behind me. The van started to move and I sat silence as I waited for the van to head home. I took out the device the brain had given me and I looked at it. I twirled it in my fingers until we stopped. I heard the people in the front talking about something. I quickly pocketed the device and waited.

"What's going on?" I called to the front of the van.

"There appears to be some sort of person in a hockey mask standing in the middle of the road" Called a female voice from the front. I realised instantly who it was.

"It's Casey Jones" I called back. I heard thumping on the roof. I looked up and saw two blades pierce through the roof. They split the metal like it was nothing. It made a square and the piece of roof fell. I looked up and saw Leonardo's face.

"Leonardo?" I exclaimed. Leonardo put his swords away and held a hand out for me. I grabbed it and he lifted me out. I jumped off the top of the van and ran over to Casey. The foot ninjas got out of the van and brought out their weapons. The four turtles suddenly appeared next to Casey.

"Run" Said Casey.

"But I have no idea where I am" I replied.

"Just go." I nodded and ran away from the fight about to break out. I ran towards a Chinese takeout shop and ducked inside. I quickly walked to the bar and sat down. I breathed a sigh of relief. The shop's cashier just gave me a weird look and continued on with serving others in the shop. I put my head down and waited for a while before moving again. I stepped out of the shop and walked down the street. I shivered.

'Damn, I should have brought a jacket' I thought to myself. A few murmurs followed behind me as I walked past a small group of men. I didn't look at them. I turned down a street and a hand grabbed me. I gasped and turned quickly to find Casey. I clutched my heart and breathed heavily.

"Calm down Kelisa, it's only me" He said.

"I was afraid of something worse" I replied.

"You mean like the foot?" I nodded.

"Yeah, exactly like the foot" I replied.

"Come on, I'll take you home. These streets aren't safe."

"If they aren't safe, why tell me to run when I have no idea where I am or how to get home." I crossed my arms. Casey took my arm and led me towards a van with what looked like a turtle shell on the top. Casey opened the front door and I got in. The turtles were already in the van. I sat quietly beside Donatello, who was in the driver's seat. Casey shut the door and walked around to the back. Once the van's back doors shut, Donatello started the van and drove off. I looked out the window not daring to speak. The car trip was silent until Michelangelo spoke up from the back.

"Dudes, can we get some pizza?" He asked, to which Leonardo replied.

"Not mow Michey" he said. Donatello turned to me.

"Kelisa, why did the foot take you?" He asked. I faced him and noticed everyone in the back was listening in.

"They took me because they wanted information on you guys" I replied.

"What did you tell them?" Asked Raphael.

"Nothing, I don't know you guys that well, so I told them I didn't know anything. They let me go and were taking me home when you guys turned up."

"And they just let you go like that?" Raphael asked suspicious. I nodded.

"Yes" I said.

"Something seems a little strange with your story."

"Raph lay off. She's had a tiring day after learning we existed" Donatello said. Raph just crossed his arms and refused to speak. The van stopped a little bit away from April's apartment and I got out.

"Thank you" I said to Donatello. He smiled.

"Be careful" He replied. I nodded and shut the door. I walked to the door and noticed it was ajar. I turned quickly to find the van was already leaving the area. I gritted my teeth and picked up a lump of wood from near the side door of the place. I stepped inside and raised the wood above my head. I carefully stepped across the room and looked around at anything that seemed strange. I heard a thump from the floor above. I ran to the stairs and raced up them. I opened the door to find the place in total ruin. I walked around and dragged the piece of wood along the floor. On the window I saw a strange device that looked like a turtle shell sticky taped to it. I pulled it off and looked at it. I saw it had a seam across it. Carefully I opened it and saw it looked exactly like a phone. Inside was a note. I pulled the note out and sat at the table. I opened the note and read it.

_April has been taken to make sure you complete your mission. If you ever want to see her again, make sure you find where the turtles live and do as your told or else._

_~Shredder._

I scrunched up the note and pocketed it. I placed the phone thing on the table and placed my head in my hands. I brought my legs up and placed them on the chair. I curled into a ball and felt tears running down my face. A hand placed itself onto my shoulder and I jumped, falling off the chair. I looked up into the face of Splinter that had been here before I had left. He held a walking stick in his hand and looked down at me.

"I sensed you were in pain, what happened here?" He asked. I stood up and wiped my eyes.

"I don't know, I came home and April wasn't here. The door was ajar and when I came up here, everything was in ruins" I said. The rat looked around and started to sniff.

"This has happened not long ago. I can still smell the faint smell of the foot" he said. The rat walked towards the door and turned his head to me.

"Come, I'll take you to my home. It's only temporary until my pupils can find April-san" Splinter said. I nodded, took the phone thing and quickly followed after Splinter. He walked down into the antique area of the apartment then over to a doorway. He opened the door which led down to the basement. I followed Splinter down the stairs. He walked over to a stack of boxes and shifted them. I was staring down a large hole in the wall. Splinter moved into the wall and I followed. He then shifted the boxes back into position. I was plunged into darkness. A furry hand took mine and I was led through the tunnel. We emerged in a subway tunnel. The rat let go of my hand and turned left. I followed after. Splinter led me to a wall. He pulled a lever, third from the left. The wall opened up and walked through. I walked in afterwards. The wall closed behind me. The area was large and held a kitchen, lounge room, a technology area, an area that had training dummies and dining area. I heard a TV playing somewhere in the area. Splinter took me to a room a little way away. I sat down on a cushion in front of him. I placed the phone looking thing in front of the rat.

"I believe this belonged to April, what is it?" I asked.

"That," said Splinter, "Is something one of my young pupils created to keep in touch with April-san." I looked down.

"When do we find April?" I asked.

"My pupils will go forth and find April-san. You will stay here otherwise the foot clan may try to find you" replied Splinter. I nodded. Splinter stood up and walked out of the room. I sat still on the cushion, wondering what I should do. I heard voices talking in the large area of the place. I stood up and walked over to the doorway. I stood there for a moment before walking out. The four turtles where on their way out of the area. I walked towards the dining table and sat down. Splinter left the main area and went back to the room I was just in. When I was certain Splinter was not able to see what I was doing, did I dare take out the device Shredder gave me. I looked at the button and wondered whether or not I should press the button. I decided against it and quickly put the device back into my pocket. I heard a walking stick sound coming up behind me. I quickly turned and found Splinter walking towards me. He smiled when he saw me.

"Kelisa-san, I think it's time you have something to eat" He said. My stomach growled which caused me to go red. Splinter chuckled then walked over to the kitchen and I went over to see what he was doing. He started to pull out rice, seaweed wraps, fish and a rice cooker. He started to fill the rice cooker up with the uncooked rice.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Yes, go and get some water from the tap" replied Splinter. I nodded and filled a large pot with water. I used to hands to take the water over to the rice cooker and I poured it over the rice. I turned the rice cooker on. Splinter then lay out the seaweed wraps. I leant against the bench and waited for the rice to finish cooking. While I was waiting, Splinter started to make two cups of tea. He boiled the kettle and I got out of his way. I sat down at the table and waited. He brought the cups over and placed one in front of me. I took it and uttered thanks. I sipped it. It tasted a little like what my mother used to make. I clutched the cup in both my hands and looked at the liquid in it. I let the heat warm my hands. I took a deep breath of air and released it slowly. I heard the rice cooker go off. I was about to go get it, when Splinter spoke.

"Kelisa-san stay here, you've had a tiring day. I'll get it and make you something to eat" He said. I nodded and sat in my seat comfortably. I sipped more of the tea. I heard Splinter banging things in the kitchen. I put the tea down and rested my head in my arms onto the table. I closed my eyes and soon found myself sleeping.

_I was running through a large fire. "April" I called out. I could hear her screaming and shouting for me to run. I ran towards her. I opened a door and there she was surrounded by fire. I wanted to run forward, but my feet wouldn't move. I tried to shout for her. Nothing came out. I heard laughter behind me. Turning I found Shredder. His eyes shone a really bright red. _

_"Thank you for leading me to the turtles' lair. Now watch as I kill her" He said, pointing to April._

_"You promised you wouldn't hurt her" I cried out. He shrugged his shoulders._

_"I lied" he replied. He brought out a large sword and walked towards April. I grabbed his arm and he swung his sword around and struck me._

I woke with a start. I sat up straight and found I had tears down my face. I quickly wiped them away. I stretched and looked up. Splinter was nowhere in sight. I felt something slide off of my shoulders. Reaching up, I found I had a blanket on me. I wrapped it around my body and saw a note on the table. I picked it up and read it.

**There is some food for you to eat in the fridge.**

**~Splinter**

I smiled and walked over to the fridge. I opened it and peered in. All the shelves were full of frozen pizza. On the top shelf, there was a plate of sushi. I grabbed the plate out and took it over to the table. I sat down and started to eat. I finished the sushi all in a matter of a few mouthfuls. I picked up the plate and took it to the sink. I turned on the water and rinsed the plate underneath the hot water. I put the plate into the drying rack and sighed heavily. I took off the blanket and draped it over one of the kitchen chairs. I stretched and walked around the area to get a better feel of the place. I walked over to the technology area and started to inspect a few things. Everything looked high tech and most of the gadgets here and there I had never seen before. I picked up a few objects, looked at them closely then placed them back.

"You know it's not nice to touch things without asking" Came a voice behind me. I quickly turned and found Donatello.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious as to what they were" I replied. He smiled.

"It's alright, just make sure you don't break anything. I dedicate my life to inventing new objects for ourselves to use" Donatello said. I nodded.

"Is there any news on April?" I asked, hopefully. Donatello shook his head.

"No, we couldn't find any sign of the techno drome. It's hard trying to find it" he replied.

"But do you have any leads? Any clue as to where it might be?"

"No, but I might find it if we could figure out where The Shredder might surface again."

"The Shredder. What's he got to do with this techno wassit?"

"If we can find The Shredder, we can find out where he has his techno drome."

"Would you by any chance have a map of the city?"

"Yeah, there is one here," Donatello said, handing me a map, "Although I doubt it would do any good." I smiled.

"Sometimes the best way to find something is to do the old fashioned search" I replied. I walked over to the table and spread the map out. I walked back over to the tech area and grabbed a high lighter. I sat at the table and looked over the map. I started to mark areas that I would try to hide a large metal machine if I were on the run. I had gotten to about halfway through when Donatello came over.

"How is the map going?" He asked. I looked up and smiled.

"It's going great; I am marking down where I would hide a massive metal machine if I were running from you. It's quite easy" I replied. Donatello looked at the map and he seemed shocked.

"There are too many places to hide a techno drome" he said.

"Duh, it is New York City after all. You should expect large numbers of anything. Besides, this way I can know where we have searched and where we haven't" I replied.

"That's what my equipment is for."

"So you just assume that since its advanced tech, that it is suddenly better than my idea?"

"Yes, cause Technology is what made this city not need maps again."

"Still people use maps as technology has the problem of malfunctioning."

"Even if it malfunctions, I have the knowledge to bring it back up."

"After how long?"

"That's not the point."

"So like I said, old ways is better." By this point I was standing and both Donatello and I were glaring at each other. I saw something move at the corner of my eye. We both turned to look and saw Leonardo watching the two of us.

"Are you two quite done?" Leonardo asked. I turned my head.

"Yeah, unless Donatello wants to bring up something more about his technology" I said, turning to face Donatello, almost challenging him to say something more. Donatello refused to look at me.

"No, I'm done here" He said. He went back to the technology area and went to work on something. I sat back down and went back to my map. I continued to mark areas. I heard some arguing somewhere a little way away and didn't think much of it. When the arguing stopped, the sound of a TV started. I heard a news reporter mention something about an antique shop that had been broken into and the tenants inside kidnapped. I quickly stood up and walked to where the TV was. I watched the story and suddenly pictures of April and I came up. Underneath the images, there was a number to call if we had been seen. I stood there and watched as the news reporter covering the scene said how April had not been to work for a few days. The boss had come down to look for her and found the apartment the way it was. The image then turned back to the news reporter inside the studio.

"If you happen to see Kelisa, beware she has been branded by one of the gang members in the city. Avoid contact with her at all costs. She is highly dangerous." He said. I smirked. Raphael was sitting on the couch watching the TV. When he noticed me behind him, he saw me smirk. He frowned.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just that I'm supposedly dangerous" I replied. I then shook my head and went back to the table. I sat down and picked up the highlighter. I distracted myself by marking the last of the areas on the map. By the time I was finished, I was quickly getting bored. I started to draw on my hand. It was then that I remembered I had my IPod in my pocket. I took it out and placed the headphones in my ears. I turned on my IPod and switched the song to something heavy metal. I turned the volume up most of the way. I tuned out of whatever was being said between the turtles and the TV. I placed my legs crossed up on the seat and placed my hands, palm up on my knees. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I breathed in and out, remembering some of the breathing exercises I had learnt from my time in primary school. I felt my body shift into the subconscious. I felt like I had gone out of my body. I would have gone longer, when I felt a hand gently place itself onto my shoulder. I jolted back into the conscious. I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw Splinter and took out my earphones.

"Kelisa-san, can you come with me? I need to have a talk" He said. I nodded and uncrossed my legs. I followed Splinter towards the room I saw him enter before. I sat down on the cushion as he closed his door. He knelt down in front of me and glanced into my eyes. I looked back. "Kelisa-san, I have a feeling of uncertainty coming from you. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, nothing" I replied, a little too quickly.

"Nothing concerning The Shredder?"

"No."

"Would you mind giving me whatever is in your pocket?" my eyes flew wide.

"No, I refuse. It's nothing concerning you" I said, getting defensive.

"Kelisa-san let me have it" Splinter replied, calmly. I stood up.

"Why do you even want it? It's not for you. It was given to me in pure trust. I will not betray him yet" I said, my voice rising slightly. Splinter listened to me. I then realised what I had said and covered my mouth with a slight gasp.

"Kelisa-san I know who gave it to you. Now let me see how it works" Splinter said. I took my hand away from my mouth.

"I will _not _let you see it. Besides how did you even know I had it? Did you search through my pockets when I was asleep? You accuse me of being untrustworthy and yet you are the one daring to ask me to give you something that doesn't concern you" I said, angrily. Splinter stood up and walked over to me. He placed one hand on my shoulder.

"Kelisa-san I am only concerned of your safety as well as the safety of my pupils. I won't let anyone put them in danger. Not even you" He said. I slapped his hand away.

"Like I said, it's none of your business" I said. I opened the door and walked out. I walked to the door out of the area and opened it, ignoring the turtles asking me what's wrong. I stormed out, without shutting the door behind me. I walked down the sewers and towards a light I saw coming from the streets above. I walked towards the light and stopped right underneath it. I placed a hand on the ladder and started to climb up. I reached the top and started to open the man hole from the street. It took me a whole five minutes to open the man hole. I crawled through the man hole and onto the streets above. I placed the man hole cover back onto the hole and walked down the street. I kept walking until I had found myself at April's apartment. I saw police tape at the front door and I ducked under it to enter the building. Everything was dark, considering it was night time. I walked up the steps and opened the door to the second floor. I sat at the table in the dark and stared at the streets out the window. I sighed and clutched the sides of my head. I bent over and lay my forehead onto my lap. I heard all the sounds of traffic and screaming out in the street. I scrunched my eyes up and felt annoyance and anger rise up inside me. I gritted my teeth. The sounds outside grew louder to my ears. I felt like my eardrums were going to burst. I blocked my ears and curled myself into a ball. I curled my toes around the edge of the chair and tried my best to ignore everything around me. A sound of banging reached my ears. I sprang up from the chair and looked to the door way leading to the stairs. I heard boots coming one stair at a time. I looked around and saw a piece of wood that would serve as a weapon. I picked it up and stood behind the open door. I waited until I could see a shadow of someone walk in. I raised the wood over my head and swung it down. The shadow turned and caught the wood. The shadow then kicked a leg out and struck me in the side, knocking the air from my lungs. I went flying across the room and crashed into the bench. I gasped for air and lifted myself up on all fours. I looked to the shadow. It came closer to me, holding the log of wood I had originally held. The shadow swung the wood and I quickly moved backwards. I crouched on my legs and put my fists into balls. I lunged forward and struck my fist out. The shadow dodged and kicked his leg out. I jumped and kicked out, hitting the shadow in the face. The shadow stumbled and I landed lightly on my feet. I held my fists up in a boxing stance when light flooded the room. I was blinded and quickly covered my eyes. When my eyes adjusted I looked up. Standing in front of me was Casey. I looked at him with a strange look. He looked back at me with annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Casey. I snickered.

"In case you forgot, I live here" I replied.

"And we have come to collect you" Said a voice from the doorway. We both turned to find a rhino looking man and a boar looking man. Both of which looked like animals but had human features. They each held a gun. Casey held up the piece of wood, which was then shot out of his hand by the rhino. Casey clutched his hand. The rhino pointed his gun at Casey and fired. I darted in front of him and felt the shot go right through my arm. I fell to the ground and clutched my wound. I knelt down on one knee. Casey lunged forward.

"Casey, No!" I shouted. The rhino charged at Casey and struck him in the chest. Casey flew over the bench and I heard him gasp a little for air. The boar man walked over to me. He picked me up and lifted me over his shoulder. I protested. The two animal men walked me out of the apartment and towards a van. They tossed me in the back and slammed the doors shut. I heard Casey shouting my name. "Casey help!" I called out. I started banging on the van with my uninjured arm. The van started and screeched away. I slammed into the van's doors. I fell to the floor of the van. The van turned to the left and I rolled to the left. When my injured arm slammed into the van's side, I almost screamed out in pain. Tears welled up in my eyes. I got up onto my knees and held my arm. I decided against yelling at the two animal men. I sat down, legs tucked under me. The van slowed its speed, but kept driving. I waited until the van had completely stopped. When the van finally stopped, I stood up and stayed straight, looking at the van's doors. The doors opened and I stepped out. I followed behind the animal men towards the large metal machine. They led me to the room I was in when I met Shredder for the first time. We walked into the room and I stood there waiting. Shredder came in not long after. When he saw me his eyes turned into a frown.

"Have you found the turtles yet?" he asked, angrily. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't" I lied. Shredder walked up towards me and backhanded me across my face. I stumbled a little and placed a hand to my face. I looked at Shredder.

"Don't lie to me. I have left you alone for a week and you haven't left one part of the city in that time. I now know where the turtles' lair is and you are going to help me defeat them once and for all if you ever want to see that guardian of yours again" Shredder said.

"But you promised to let April go if I helped you" I replied.

"Yet you never pressed the button. Why didn't you?" I looked right into Shredder's eyes. His scowl turned into an amused look. "You have gotten a soft spot for them. How pathetic" he said. I placed my hand to my side.

"It's not pathetic. I have gotten to know them, why can't you just do the same?" I asked, calmly. Shredder turned away and snapped his fingers. The rhino man grabbed me and shoved me into a chair. The boar man strapped my hands and feet to the chair. I struggled against the bindings. Shredder came back over to me with green goo in a jar. I stopped struggling to look at him. My breathing sped up as he brought the goo over to me. I heard a meowing behind me. I turned my head to find the boar man bringing a cat out towards me. When he made the cat touch me, I looked to Shredder.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked, in slight panic. Shredder opened the jar and poured the goo onto my arm. I felt tingles go through my body. My body started to glow green. I looked down at my arms and saw fur growing out from it. I heard a boom from behind me at the door. Shredder looked at the door and his eyes turned cold.

"The turtles. Get them you cretins" He said, to the two animal men. The tingles in my body turned to pain. I put my head forward and gritted my teeth in pain. The two animal men charged at the turtles. The glowing stopped and my pain went away. I put my head up. The ropes on the chair had vanished. I stood up and looked to the fight between the turtles and the animal men. I looked around for Shredder and found him starting to press buttons on the control panel. I ran over and grabbed his shoulders. I threw him away from the control panel. Shredder looked at me and stood up straight. "You have no idea what you look like do you?" He asked.

"I have no time for that now" I said. Shredder lunged forward and grabbed my neck. I grabbed his arms. Shredder started to drag me out of the room to another room. I struggled against him. I was pulled into the other room, which happened to have a single mirror in it. Shredder threw me in front of the mirror. I fell to my knees and glanced at my reflection. I had fur and ears. I saw a tail emerge from behind me. I was coloured silver and my fur shone like moonlight in the lighting, the only difference was that I had a slight purple tone of fur on my left arm from the tattoo. My eyes had become a fern green colour. I placed a hand to my face. I saw Shredder leave the room in the reflection of the mirror. I stood up and ran out the room. The fight was quickly getting bigger as more and more of the foot clan entered the room. I saw the cape of Shredder leave the door. I bolted towards the door. A hand stopped me. I looked and saw Splinter. He held a look of sorrow on his face.

"Come, we must leave now" He said. I shook my head.

"I can't I have to find Shredder" I said. I moved out of Splinters way and ran to the door. I got out of the room and sniffed the air instinctively. I smelt the fresh scent of sweat on fur. I turned right and ran after the scent. The scent led me down to the bottom half of the techno drome. I burst through a doorway and found myself in a large room that held many trucks and cars as well as robots and machinery. I heard a muffled sound coming from behind a bunch of trucks. I jumped on top of a truck and sprang down the other side like a cat. I landed on all fours and scanned the area. I saw April tied up at centre of the small area between the machinery. I stood up and ran over. I knelt down in front of April and tried to untie the ropes. I heard a snort behind me. I turned and found the rhino man standing there with a grin on his face. I stood up and faced him. I walked around him, trying to make sure that if he attacked me, April wouldn't be hurt. The rhino man turned not taking his eyes off of me. I stopped at the opposite side of April. The rhino man charged. I jumped and landed on his head only to bounce off again. I landed and heard a sickening boom sound behind me. I quickly turned and found the rhino man had hit one of the trucks that went flying off out of the techno drome's wall. I felt my breathing start to race. The rhino man turned and saw me. He charged again. I raced forward and sprang into the air again. I landed behind the rhino man, turned and kicked him hard in the side. He fell to one side. I was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. I struggled and kicked. I was then thrown towards April and I hit the wall. I fell to the floor with force. I groaned and got to my knees. I looked up and saw that the boar man was the one who grabbed me. I went to get up when a shot was fired. The wall above my head was shot. I got back to my knees. Behind the boar man was Shredder, holding a gun. He took a few steps towards me and aimed the gun right at me. I brought a knee up and crouched.

"Are you ready to obey me now?" Shredder asked.

"Why should I?" I asked. Shredder aimed the gun at April. My eyes went wide.

"Obey me, or watch her die" Shredder threatened. I looked at April she held a look of fear in her eyes. I looked back at Shredder.

"Alright, just don't hurt her and let her go" I said. Shredder put his gun down and walked over to April. He cut her ropes with one swift motion of his hand covered with metal and spikes. April pulled down her mouth gag.

"Kelisa, don't do this" She said, grabbing my arms. I took April's arms off of me.

"April, I have to. I don't want to see you get hurt" I replied. I got up and stood beside Shredder. I looked back at April. She looked at me with a hurt look. I turned my head away. Shredder walked towards the hole in the side of the techno drome. I followed behind. Shredder left the techno drome and towards a van in the sewers. I stopped and looked back to April. She had stood up. She looked at me.

"Kelisa. Come back. I'm fine" She said. I looked down.

"April, I don't break promises. I'm going to stay with him until I can find a way back home" I replied. I then pulled out the device Shredder gave me. I tossed it to April. She caught it. "Give that to Donatello, he may figure out a way to find out where to find Shredder. Just do not press the button on it" I told her.

"Kelisa, now" Called Shredder from the van. I turned to April.

"Goodbye" I told her. I exited the techno drome and raced towards the van. I got into the back with the two animal men. The boar man slammed the doors shut. The van raced forward. I sat down near the front of the van as far away from the animal men as possible. I sat in complete silence still unsure as to how Shredder knew I would go after him. The two animal men had started to play a game of cards. I watched them play for a little bit. The van stopped after a few hours and I looked at the doors. They opened up and the sunset flooded in. I covered my eyes from the sun and looked out the doors. I saw snow on the ground. I stepped out of the van and looked around.


	3. Training

**Chapter 3**

The area looked very Japanese. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere and had many buildings of traditional Japan. I stepped out of the van and felt the snow crunch under my feet, or should I say paws. I flicked my ears around, trying to hear anything strange. Nothing came, so I figured it was alright. I waited for Shredder to say something. When he said nothing, I walked towards the edge of the mountain. I looked over the small lights in the distance. I wondered if it was the city of New York. I knelt down in the snow and felt myself wanting to cry. I held it in and kept my head up high.

"You, cat," Came the voice of the boar man, "Let's go. You need to start training." I stood up and turned. I walked towards Shredder and stood before him.

"Are you ready to follow me? I will teach you everything you need to know to help me defeat the turtles" He said. I bowed.

"Yes, sensei. I am ready" I replied.

"Good, prepare yourself." I barely had time to stand up straight, when Shredder punched me in the face. I was flung backwards. I sat up and looked at him. He crossed his arms. "You are slow. First thing to remember is that you should never fight fair, otherwise you will lose" Sensei said. I quickly stood up and waited. Sensei lunged forward and this time I was ready. I dropped to my back and used my legs to kick sensei in the stomach and make him keep moving. I got up just in time to see sensei land on his feet and turn to face me slowly. I couldn't see what expression he held. Sensei moved his hand and made a slight swishing movement. I heard a yell and turned. I saw the rhino man. I barely had time to jump and land behind him as he ran past. I turned to him and he turned back around. I flicked my tail a little. I heard a snort behind me. I jumped in the air and managed to do a flip mid- air. I landed on my legs and smiled.

"Is that really all you got?" I taunted. The boar man charged again and I met him head on. I had grabbed his shoulders and felt something coming out of my fingers. They seemed to inflict damage on him. I brought my hands off of the boar man and kicked him hard in the chest. He flew back. I looked to my hands to find I had claws out of the ends of my fingers. I looked back to the boar man and found he had managed to stand up again. Blood dripped off his body and landed in the snow, causing thick red blotches here and there from where he stood. I brought my hands up, claws out and waited for someone to attack. Sensei snapped his fingers.

"Bebop, Rocksteady. Enough" Sensei said. I stood up straight and sheathed my claws. Bebop and Rocksteady both seemed to pout. Sensei gestured for me to come closer. I obeyed. I walked over and bowed before Sensei. "You may have the same stamina and strength as those two, but you need to do better before you can be deemed good enough to become a true member of the foot clan" Sensei said. I stood up.

"Sensei, what would you want me to do in order to increase my strength and skill?" I asked.

"I want you to train every morning, noon and night. There is a training room at the back of the dojo. Stay there and do not leave until you hear the sounds of a bell, in which case you may eat. You must stay and train until one year is up. After that year, then you can fight me again and see how well your strength and skills have increased" Sensei said. I bowed again.

"Yes sensei" I replied. Sensei moved to the dojo and I followed behind. He led me through to a large room with training dummies, obstacle courses and wooden weapons around the room. I stood beside the door and observed everything.

"This is your new home. You will sleep in the small room there" Sensei said, gesturing towards a door at the far end of the room. I nodded.

"Yes sensei" I replied. Sensei left the room and shut the door behind him. I walked towards the obstacle courses and knew I had gotten way in over my head. I went over to a training dummy and kicked it hard. Pain shot up through my leg. I nearly screamed out in pain. I clenched my teeth and refused to make any more than a slight groaning noise. When my pain subsided, I went back to training. After a few hours I was still attacking the dummy and panting hard. I heard the sounds of a bell sound and I stopped. I crossed the room over to the door, opened it and stepped out. I walked towards where I saw Bebop and Rocksteady going to. I followed them and walked into a large room that had a few kotatsu tables around. Bebop and Rocksteady sat down at a table nearest to where the large piles of food were. I walked over to the kotatsu nearest to the window. I knelt down and waited for sensei to arrive. When the doors opened up, I quickly looked. Sensei walked over and sat down. I waited until Sensei had gotten his plate of food first, before I even made my way up to get some food. I grabbed a bowl of just plain rice as everything else didn't look too appetising. I sat back down at the table and started to eat the rice as best as I could, considering I only had chopsticks to eat with. After a little while I managed to eat one bowl. I then set my chopsticks down and decided to train some more. I left the room and walked towards the dojo. I heard a slight grunt behind me. I looked back only to be punched in the face. I staggered and managed to hold my ground. I looked up and saw Bebop. He looked a little mad, no beyond mad. He looked furious. I waited.

"I'll show you what happens when you embarrass us like that" He snorted. He lunged forward. I kicked my leg out, catching him in the stomach. He bent over and gasped for air. I loomed over him with an icy stare.

"You have no right to attack me, I have defeated you once and I'll be glad to do it again. Now if you are quite finished, I would like to back to training" I said, with the coldest voice I had ever spoken. I turned and walked back off to the dojo. I opened the door and shut it quietly behind me. I then started to hit the training dummy and the sand bags, before moving onto practising with weapons. I spent the next six months training, meditating, eating; and each day growing stronger and more skilled. Soon enough I had managed to take down Bebop and Rocksteady in just one hit each, knocking them out stone cold. I had quickly gained fight hungry, wanting any challenge that came my way. I had even managed to take down Hun a few times. I had gained scars over the short period of time. By the time that the one year was up I had grown almost as strong as Sensei.

I sighed when I found out that at exactly 8:00 am, I was to fight Sensei to see if I could join his clan. I stayed up that night training and strategizing how I could win and what my weaknesses were. I had managed to fall asleep a few hours before the fight and somehow dreading what would happen if I won or lost. I had woken up just before 8 and walked out to the courtyard for the fight. Bebop and Rocksteady were standing in front of the foot clan, who were standing in a large circle waiting. I waited and soon, Sensei walked into the circle. He took off his large red cape which as blowing in the slight wind. He dumped it at the feet of one clan member, who then picked it up and slung it over his arm, keeping it from getting too wet from the snow. Sensei stood right in the centre and I followed suit. We stared right at each other for a few moments before bowing.

(Sorry for the shortness, but i'll try to make up for it in the coming chapters)


	4. The Fight and Bad news

**Chapter 4 **

I snapped up, deciding to make the first move. I kicked my leg out, a basic attack. Sensei caught it and swung me around. He threw me, scattering a few of the clan into different directions. I turned and landed on my feet before rushing forward. I unsheathed my claws and slashed them across in an attempt to gain a hit. Sensei blocked and swung his arm at me. His spiked armour caught me in the ear and cut a few chunks from it. Pain throbbed through my ear and blood droplets splashed down into the snow. I flicked my ear and blood splattered one of the clan members. I circled Sensei and lunged forward again, trying one of my tricks. Sensei blocked and I jumped right over top of him. I landed, spun and scrapped my claws across his armour. I left claw marks in the hard metal and I smirked. Sensei turned and stood still. I stood up cautiously and waited to see what would happen. Sensei held a look of anger. He rushed forward and I blocked his first attack, but wasn't ready for the second. His spikes racked across my face and caught me in the eye. I clutched my eye and almost fell down. I jumped back. I then ripped a large piece of cloth from my T-shirt and tied it up around my eye and head. I kept looking around and noticed that Sensei seemed pleased. I took a stance and sheathed my claws to their full extent. I had learnt to control my pain from my training, so it didn't really bother me. I rushed forward and jumped. I saw Sensei watching me. I had timed my jump perfectly; I had jumped right into line of the sun. Sensei looked right into the sun and was temporarily blinded. I landed right on top of him and knelt on his chest. I held my claws to his throat and pressed in a little. Sensei smiled. He brought hand up and hit me in my blind side. I almost gasped in pain and was thrown off of him. I rolled and sprang up. I stood my claws extended and waited for him to make the next move.

"Welcome to the clan" He said. I was a little surprised and stood up straight. The clan cheered and I was beaming happily on the inside.

That night everyone was celebrating and I was just glad that the fight was over. When I looked to find Sensei, he was nowhere in sight. I decided to go and search for him. I looked everywhere before deciding to look in Krang's tech room. I knocked on the door and a grunting sound came.

"Come in" Came Krang's voice. I opened the door and walked in. Krang sat on his little chair that he had been sitting in the first time we had met. He turned to look at me, facing away from his computer screen. When he saw it was me he seemed to crack a smile on his face. "Are the festivities not to your liking?" He asked, turning back to his computer screen. I smirked.

"No, they are fine. I was just wondering if Sensei seems a little distant to you" I answered. Krang made the same grunting noise.

"Saki is always distant, he never tells me anything. You of all people should know that" Krang replied. I nodded and leant against an empty table. I watched Krang do his work for a moment before leaving the room.

"Sorry for bothering you" I said, over my shoulder. Krang either didn't hear me or didn't care. We never really got along all too well. I shut the door behind me and walked back towards the celebration. I entered the room and found Bebop and Rocksteady acting like lunatics. I smirked and decided to get a drink of wine. I sat down at a table and sipped it. I watched as everyone seemed to be having fun and I found my thoughts drifting back to April. I quickly shook my head and cleared all thoughts. There was no way known I was going to ever see her again. I had decided on the first day at the dojo that I was going to forget my old life and look forward to my new one. I drank the last of my wine and decided to join in the festivities. I had danced and even joined in with drinking contests. I don't really know why I did it, but the most acceptable reason was that I never wanted to think about how much I had left behind. I continued to party throughout the night until sometime in the morning where I had managed to stagger to my room and pass out on the bed.

_I ran towards the sewers, screaming out each of the turtle's names. I got there just in time to see red water drift by. I knelt down and tasted it. I could distinctly make out the taste of blood. I spat out whatever I could and walked opposite of where the water was going. I twisted and turned trying to find the source of the blood. I turned a corner and found the four turtles on the floor, covered in blood and barely breathing. I ran forwards and knelt down beside Leo. He told me to run, it was not safe anymore. I shook my head and refused to leave him and his brothers alone. I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. I put Leo down and decided to face whoever had done this. My eyes widened when I saw exactly who it was. The swords sliced downwards. I was too shocked to move. The sword connected with my face and caught me in the eye. I fell to my knees and clutched my eye. I looked up._

_"Why April?" I asked. She didn't reply. She just brought the sword down and everything turned black before she could cut me._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I checked my body and found I still had the cloth over my eye. I undid it gently and let the cloth fall down. I slowly opened my eye and found I could not see through it. I waved a hand in front of my eye. Still nothing. Blinking I cursed. I was blind in one eye. I could not tell for how long, but it was enough to make me have to be on my toes. I walked over to a small wall mirror and checked my eyes. The one I could see through was fine, but my blind eye had gone a pale blue. I looked down and punched the wall. The pain subsided quickly as I forced it away. I went out of my room and across the yard to the dojo. I walked in and decided to start training to not be at such a disadvantage when I faced my next opponent.

April stared at the walls of her apartment. Life had gotten strangely dull, since Kelisa went off with Shredder. She blamed herself for not trying harder to make her stay. April had also noticed that the turtle brothers had seemed to have gone a little quieter since they could not save everyone from the techno drome. April decided to get some pizza and pay the sewer dwellers a visit. She walked downtown and brought six boxes. She then walked back to her apartment and using the hole connecting the sewers and her apartment, went right in towards the home of the turtles. She reached the door, opened it and walked right in.  
looking around, she saw what each of the turtles were doing. Raph and Michey were playing some sort of a video game on the television set they had, Donny was busy looking at the gadget that April had brought him and Leo was busy in the training dojo that Splinter had set up. April walked over to the table and called out for the turtles to eat. The four turtles came quickly. Leo, Raph and Donny ate what they could before Michey could eat everything. The four brothers thanked April, before going back to what they were doing. April moved to the back room where Splinter spent most of his time when he was troubled and needed to meditate to think. April bowed before Splinter and knelt with him.

"I brought you some pizza if you wanted some Splinter" She said, kindly. Splinter opened his eyes from his meditation state and gazed upon April.

"Thank you very kindly, but I am not hungry at the moment" Splinter replied. April nodded understanding.

"If you want anything, I'm going to place it in the fridge for you." Splinter smiled warmly.

"Thank you April-san" He said, closing his eyes to go back to meditating. April stood up and went back out to the kitchen. She placed the remainder of the pizza in one box and placed the box in the fridge. April then went to go and check on each of the turtles, at Splinter's request. She decided to tackle Michey first. Raph had gone off to do something he wanted to do. April walked over and sat on the couch. She watched Michey play for a little bit before speaking.

"Michey, how are you feeling?" She asked. Michey shrugged.

"All right I guess" Replied Michey. April smiled. She had always admired how Michey could never be affected by anything. April watched for a little bit longer before going off to see Donny, the youngest of the four turtle brothers. She stood up and walked towards the tech area. April looked over Donny's shoulder and wanted to see how much closer to finding Kelisa he was.

"Hey Donny, how's the gadget going?" She asked, noticing that he looked tired from the lack of sleep he had for the past year.

"Okay, it's a really complicated piece of technology. I have never seen anything like this before. I have tried almost everything I know; I only have one last option. If that doesn't work then I may never be able to find Kelisa" Donny replied, not looking up. April looked at the device and watched as Donny started to connect wires to a monitor and solder them together. Donny then connected a switch and placed a finger on it. "Let's hope this works. It's going to pick up any signals of the same frequency like this device" Donny said. He flicked the switch and for a few moments nothing happened. Donny was about to give up when the monitor started to glow and show many different areas of the world highlighted. April smiled.

"Donny you're a genius" She said, giving him a hug. Donny gave a slight hug back. He looked at all the dots and frowned. There were many more dots than he had thought at first. April let go of Donny and pulled up a chair beside him. She looked at the monitor and wondered how long it would take to find Kelisa. Donny continued to tamper with the device. He then connected the monitor with his computer and transferred the data to it. He typed on his keyboard and made a 3D image of what the world would look like and where the other devices were.

"Is it good news or bad news?" April asked.

"It's both good and bad. We now know where all the foot clan hideouts are all over the world, but we don't know where the Shredder too Kelisa" he said.

"How long would it take to find her?"

"Six-" Donny cut himself off.

"Six months?" Questioned April.

"Six years" Replied Donny, confirming April's fears.


	5. The Reunion

**Chapter 5**

The next six years didn't go by quickly enough for the turtles. They had searched every inch of the world and had only just come back from their latest destination outside New York City. They entered the lair and went straight over to April who had not left much since the first destination. April looked up and quickly stood up for the turtles.

"Any luck?" She asked, her eyes filled with slight hope. Leo shook his head and April sat back down again. Leo sat down beside April, while his three brothers decided to take a long deserved rest. He placed a hand on April's shoulder.

"I'm sorry April, we tried our best to find her, but we now know she is in New York. We only have three more areas to cover here and if she is not here, then she may have escaped" Leo said, in an attempt to comfort April. April looked up and smiled.

"It's alright Leo. If she has escaped, she may have found a way to stay under the radar until she finds a way back" April replied.

"It's late; I promise we will continue to look tomorrow morning."

"Yes Leo. I suppose your right. I had better head home and get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow." April walked out of the lair and up to the surface of the streets. Leo watched as she left then he went to Splinter to tell him what had happened. He was nearly at Splinter's door when the security systems went off, causing a high pitched alarm to start up. Leo covered his ears with his hands and watched as Donny walked into the area and started typing on his computer. The alarm stopped and Donny was looking at all the monitors he had placed around the sewers. Leo walked over along with Raph and Michey. They looked at the screen and saw a dark figure going through the east sewers. The figure was walking closer to the lair and seemed to be carrying a whole range of weaponry.

"That's strange. No one other than us, Casey and April ever comes down here. What should we do Leo?" Asked Donny. Leo thought about it for a moment.

"We should defend the lair. We have to go and see what we can find out about this person" Replied Leo. His brothers agreed and the four of them walked into the sewers. "Raph and Michey, I want you to take the west area while Donny and I take the south. We'll meet up in the middle of the east sewers" Leo commanded. They all nodded and walked off to the areas. Leo and Donny walked and found a paw print in some mud. Donny knelt down and inspected it.

"That's very strange. This track is fresh and looks like a cat paw print" Donny said, mainly to himself than to Leo. Leo heard the faintest sound of a footstep and he turned just in time for a leg to kick him and send him flying. He landed a few feet away. Donny looked up and saw a figure in the shadows. He quickly stood up and drew out his bo staff. The dark figure lunged forward and grabbed the bo staff. Donny swung his weapon in an attempt to get the figure off. The figure rolled onto their back, Donny falling as well. The figure used their legs to push Donny down into the sewers. He landed on his side and looked up. The figure was slowly walking towards him and placed a foot on his chest. Donny couldn't move. The figure brought out two swords and raised it above their head. As they swung it down, a few more swords intervened and made the figure back off. Leo stood in front of Donny and protected him.

"I don't know who you are, but keep away from my brother" Leo said. The figure swung their swords then gripped them tighter when they had stopped. The figure ran forward and attacked with the swords. Leo defended himself and the two started a large fight. Donny watched on and saw the swords glint in the light. The two used combinations of attacks and defence moves. Leo managed to land a few hits on the figure, enough to cause bruises. Donny then noticed that the figure and Leo had the same fighting style. Donny stood up and watched as the figure kicked Leo into a wall, slightly stunning him. Leo rubbed his head and looked up at the figure. The figure then slowly walked into the light. Leo stared in surprise as the person had fur. They had a green eye and a pale blue eye. They had a slight shade of purple on their left arm and some chunks missing from one of their cat ears. Leo opened his mouth and spoke one word.

"Kelisa?" He exclaimed.

I stood before the blue head banded turtle holding my swords. I looked down at him and wondered how he knew my name. I flicked an ear and racked my brains for any memory I had hidden away. It was then I remembered who the turtle was.

"Leo-" I said. I sheathed my swords and held my hand out for Leo to take. He took my hand and I helped him up. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know who you were" I continued.

"It's alright, I didn't recognise you either. It has been six years" Leo replied. Donny stood up and walked over to us. I looked to him and apologised. Leo and Donny put their weapons away and walked me towards their lair. Donny used his turtle communication device to contact Raph and Michey to tell them that I was there and that we should all meet up back at the lair. The walk back was quiet. When we reached the door, Donny opened it. I walked right in and looked around. It was exactly the same as the last time I was there before. I saw something shift and I saw Splinter moving towards us. Everything was quiet, except for the sound of Splinter's walking stick. He came closer and took a good long look at me. He smiled kindly.

"Kelisa, it's good to see you back. I guess my sons have many questions to ask you, but first we should contact April and tell her you are safe" Splinter said. i nodded and walked over to the phone. I picked it up then turned to Leo.

"What is April's number? I have forgotten in the years I have been...away" I said. Leo walked over and dialled the number than handed the phone back to me.

"Thank you" I said, pressing the dial button. I listened to the phone ring for a little bit before being answered.

"Do you guys have any idea what time it is?" Came a male's voice on the other end.

"Hey, to be honest I have no idea what time it is, but I have to speak with April" I answered. The male on the other end paused.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"I am Kelisa, you may or may not have heard about me but I need to talk with April" I replied again. I heard the male talk to someone and the phone shift around a lot. Then I heard a voice I hadn't heard for a while.

"Kelisa is it really you?" Asked April.

"Yes, it's me. I was wondering if I could come over now, that is if I haven't disturbed you from sleep" I asked.

"No, no. Feel free to come over now, just remember to not be seen by anyone else" April replied. I smiled.

"That's great. I'll be over soon." I hung up the phone and placed it on the receiver. I turned back to the two turtles and Splinter. "I have to go. I'll be back later to answer any questions you will most likely have" I said. Splinter nodded his head once.

"Take your time, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do with April" Splinter said. I smiled a little then left the lair. As I moved out of the door, I bumped right into another turtle. This one had a red head band.

"Raph" I acknowledged. Raph looked at me and made a small noise of disapproval. I then went around him and continued on to April's apartment. I took a ladder to the surface and found myself coming out of an alleyway. I closed the manhole cover and walked to the street. It was basically empty, so I ran in a straight line to the apartment. I didn't stop until I was at the side door. I had used up very little energy and knocked on the door. The lights turned on a few seconds later and the door opened. April stood in the doorway. She had grown older and looked a little skinny than the last time I had seen her. She took one look at me and nearly burst into tears. She wrapped me in a hug.

"Kelisa, I can't believe your back. It's been a very long time. You have to tell me everything" She said, releasing me and bringing me into the apartment. She shut the door behind us and took me upstairs. She opened the door and made me sit at the couch. "Can I make you anything? Tea? Coffee?" April asked. I shook my head.

"I had something before I came here" I lied. April smiled and got herself a glass of water, before sitting down next to me.

"How are you?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Alright. Just a little tired. I had barely any sleep for the past few years."

"What did the Shredder teach you? Has he forced you to do anything you never wanted to do?"

"No, Sen…Shredder didn't teach me anything. I had to teach myself. It was a little hard."

"What happened to you eye?" April asked, noticing the pale colour it had. I touched my eye and smiled nervously.

"I was in a fight with Shredder to see if I was worthy enough to join his clan. He stabbed me in the eye and I am now blind in that one eye" I explained. April listened carefully then seemed to hold a look of pity in her eyes, even if she wasn't showing it on her face.

"Did you manage to join him?"

"Yes, after the fight, I was allowed to join and so I did. It was probably the only way to keep you and the turtles safe. I had no other choice. I'm sorry for making you worry about me" I said. April took a sip out of her cup then placed it onto her coffee table. I brought my legs up a little and rested my head on my arm.

"April, you haven't eaten much since I left have you?" I asked. April shook her head.

"I didn't have time to worry about that" She replied. I smiled.

"April, you know the only way to stay strong and to find me is to take care of yourself first. Otherwise you'll perish and never return from the darkness that would engulf you." April laughed.

"That is something an adult would say to a child" she said. I nodded.

"I guess we have switched roles."

"I guess we have." A knock on the door came and a male's voice spoke.

"April, I've brought something for you to eat." April stood up and opened the door.

"Thank you Casey. Would you like to come in?" April asked.

"Alright" Replied Casey. He came in and I looked right at him. He had black hair and wore a white singlet with grey track suit pants and sneakers. His eyes were brown and he looked a little older than April. He saw me and smiled.

"You must be the famous Kelisa. April has never stopped speaking about you since you left" He said. I shrugged.

"She has always done that," I stood up and walked over to him, "Thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't."

"Hey, it's no big deal."

"Yes it is. She has always been overprotective. Whenever I had gone somewhere she would call around everywhere until I was back here." Casey laughed.

"She has always been like that hasn't she? She was very worried when you went with Shredder."

"I know. I didn't want to make her worry, but I had no choice. It was the only way to protect her."

"Well I'm just glad your back" Piped up April. I grinned, my teeth flashing in the light.

"I know. I'm glad to be back" I said.

"We should celebrate" Casey suggested.

"We can celebrate in the morning, for now we need to get some sleep" April answered. Casey shrugged.

"Whatever you say babe." April turned an icy glare at him.

"Don't call me babe." I couldn't help but laugh. Casey went to the door and went through it.

"I'll see you two tomorrow" He called over his shoulder.

"Bye" April and I said in unison. April shut the door. She turned to me and smiled.

"Your bedroom is still the same as it was before you left. You remember where it is don't you?" April asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I remember where almost everything is here" I replied.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." With that, April walked to her bedroom and I went to mine. I shut my door and looked around. My room was in fact exactly the same. There was a single bed in the far left corner with black sheets, doona and pillows. Next to the bed was a chest that held a lamp, school books and a laptop on it. Over in the right hand corner was a dresser with the doors facing the bed. Next to that was a desk that held a TV, phone and many pictures of people I had to target when I was with the purple dragons. On the walls were posters of bands. I smiled as I now realised how depressive and dark I was six years before. I walked over to the bed and lay down on it. It was too soft for my tastes, so I got up, took the doona and pillows off and make a bed on the floor. I curled up on it and placed the smallest piece of doona over my body and fell asleep.


	6. All Tension Gone

**Chapter 6**

By the next morning, I had gained more than enough sleep then I was used to. I opened my eyes and looked around to make sure I was exactly where I was when I fell asleep. I had always been cautious as I had tried to escape so many times, but always found and taken back to Shredder. I stood up and placed the doona and pillow back onto the bed and neatened them. I stretched and went to the bedroom door. I opened it and the smell of pancakes reached my nostrils. I stepped lightly out of my room and walked towards the kitchen. I opened the doorway between the bedrooms and the kitchen and walked in. April's back was turned and she was looking away from me. I stood at the bench and watched her flip the pancakes. She made it look really easy, as what she put on the plates looked perfect. When she turned she nearly jumped through the roof.

"Kelisa, I didn't hear you come in" She said. I smiled.

"Sorry, I am just used to being quiet whenever I go anywhere" I replied.

"Well anyway, I made breakfast. Why don't you take a seat?" I turned and sat down at the table. April had set up many different toppings to place on the pancakes. There was lemon juice, sugar, jam, maple syrup, honey and butter. I pricked up my ears when I heard a knock downstairs. April quickly brought over breakfast then went downstairs. I waited until she would come back up before starting to eat. I listened in to the voices downstairs. It sounded like Casey. I listened carefully and knew it was in fact him after hearing the deep voice and the pitch.

"Hey Babe." And that was also a factor of knowing it was him. I decided to not listen to them anymore and get myself a drink. I stood and headed over to the fridge. I opened it and saw it was very empty. I felt one side of my mouth tilt upwards. I grabbed a green glass bottle of water from the bottom of the fridge door and took it to the bench. I gently kicked the fridge shut and poured myself a glass. I skulled it in a matter of a few seconds. I then poured another and downed that one too. By the time April had come back into the room, I had finished off three and a half glasses of water. I stopped halfway into the fourth glass when I saw April was carrying a box.

"What's in that?" I asked, casually.

"It's just something that I had forgotten to pick up the other day and Casey was just bringing it to me" April replied. I nodded and downed the last of my glass then put the cup into the sink. I placed the glass bottle back into the fridge. I then decided to sit back down at the table and April sat beside me. We brought some pancakes onto our plates and started to place toppings onto them. I grabbed the maple syrup, which was in a squeezy bottle and piled large amounts on top. April placed jam onto hers and as she had scooped some out of the jar, a large blob flew right at me. I shifted my head to the side and it splattered the wall behind me. I turned and looked at it, as it slowly drizzled its way down the wall. I looked back to April who was trying her best to not laugh. I gave her a "You're going to get it now" grin. I grabbed the lemon juice and splashed a little bit at her. It caught her right in the shoulder. She held a face of shock and surprise. She grabbed another spoonful of jam and flicked it at me. I tried to dodge, but didn't move fast enough. It hit me right in my cheek. I took it off using my hand and threw it back, hitting April in the chest. I jumped out of the chair as she did.

We ran around the kitchen and lounge room throwing food at each other for the next few hours. I didn't even hear the knock downstairs or that the person had come up and was watching us. I was ducked down behind the couch, while April was hiding behind the bench. We were waiting for the other to emerge before we used the last of our ammo. I heard footsteps walk right in the middle of the warzone. I thought it was April, so I sprang up and threw the remainder of my ammo. The food dripped down to reveal it was actually Donny. I tried to hide my smile as it turned out he was hit from both sides as April had thought I was coming for her. When I saw April's face I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. She had a look of shock. Donny stared right at the window at the opposite of the door. I was bent over, laughing loudly which then caused April to start laughing. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe and had to clutch the couch just to keep myself standing.

"I'm...sorry..." I said to Donny, between gasps for air. Donny smiled a little before turning to me.

"Kelisa, I need to take a few samples from your blood and fur" Donny replied. I stopped laughing.

"What for?" I asked.

"To see if there is a cure for you're...condition." I nodded.

"Is it going to be done here or back at your lair?" I asked.

"We could do it here; I brought some things to get the samples." Donny held up a large bag filled with vials and syringes. April had stopped laughing; her face was red from the lack of air in her lungs. She eyed the objects in the bag.

"Why does she need to have her blood taken?" She asked.

"It's to see if she is able to be cured or if she hasn't had enough vitamins and/or minerals in her body" Donny replied. April seemed a little uncertain.

"April, its fine. I am fine, honest. The whole thing will take no more than five minutes" I told her, trying to calm her down.

"Alright, just stop if it hurts her" April said, acting more motherly than before. Donny nodded.

"You have my word" He said. I sat down in the kitchen chair, draping my tail over the edge of it and held out an arm. Donny pulled out a syringe and parted the fur on my arm. He jabbed the needle into my skin, which felt nothing more than a small bee sting, and drew some blood. He quickly took the syringe out and placed my blood in one of the vials. He then swabbed my mouth with a cotton bud and placed it in a plastic tube with a lid. Donny also took my temperature, by placing a thermometer under my tongue and was pleased that I had a good temp. By the time Donny had finished, I looked at the clock hanging on the wall to find only ten minutes had gone past. April hadn't stopped pacing back and forth worrying that I was not in good health. Donny packed up his bag and stood up.

"Hey Donny, I'm sorry for hitting you with the food" I said. He smiled.

"It's alright, it was bound to happen one of these days" He said. I stood up.

"You will let me know if there is anything wrong with me won't you?"

"Yes, I'll let you know." I smiled.

"Thank you" I said. Donny took his bag and slung it over his shoulder, before leaving through the door. It closed with a quiet snap behind him. I turned to April. "So what should we do now?" I asked.


	7. Basic day at the Second Time Around

**Chapter 7**

It had been a week after I had come back from escaping and already I noticed changes in April since my return. She was happier than I had ever seen, she insisted on doing almost everything together and she had even opened up the antic shop again. I insisted on helping in the shop as some days were busier than others. On the days where I was helping with the shop, I would wear a large over coat and a large hat that placed my face into the shadows.

I was in the antic shop with April. I was cleaning a small statue of a dolphin with a white cloth, getting rid of all the dust it had collected over the years since April had closed the shop. I gently placed the dolphin statue back and went on to the next one. I wiped down the dust from the shelves and opened the front door to the shop to let in some air. I felt the air rush in and I took a deep breath. I was finishing up with the dusting when April came down stairs. I looked up to her and smiled.

"Good morning April" I said. April looked around the shop and smiled.

"Good morning, I see you have cleaned up. You didn't have to do this" She replied.

"But I want to. It's to help you since you are the one to take care of me." April walked over to the sign in the window and turned it over to 'Open.' I grabbed the large sign that was to be placed outside and took it to the street just outside the shop. I opened it up and placed it so that the signs faces were shown to people passing by on the sidewalk. I walked back inside and heard someone step inside. I turned and found a young man. I walked over to him, careful to keep my face and body hidden.

"May I help you?" I asked, kindly. The young man looked at me.

"I'm looking for a certain kind of antic that hasn't been seen for a while" He replied.

"Might I ask what you're looking for? What does it look like?"

"It's a kind of small book about this big," He held out a piece of paper with an A5 grey lead drawing on it, "It's got a black cover and has gold writing on it." I thought for a moment.

"We have books, come with me and I'll see if we have this specific book" I replied, with a smile. I walked off to the two shelves we had full of books. I scanned each shelf.

"There doesn't seem to be any books matching your description, would you like me to take your name and number in case it comes in?" I asked. I turned and saw the young man walking out of the shop. I raised an eyebrow but didn't think any more on it. I heard footsteps and a woman carrying a young child in her arms stepped in. I walked over to her.

"May I help you with anything?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"No, I'm just browsing" She replied. I nodded and moved away. I went to stand behind the counter and sort through a few files on the old computer. I sorted through files on the computer and made sure everything was in order so that I could find it easily. The woman placed a small crystallised statue and a small teddy bear on the counter. I smiled and checked the tags on each item.

"That will be five dollars all together" I said. The woman placed the young child on the floor and started to dig through her bag. She fished out a five dollar note and handed it over to me. I placed it in the till. "Would you like a bag?" I asked.

"Yes please" The woman replied, picking her child up again. I wrapped the crystallised statue into bubble wrap and placed it in a small bag along with the teddy. I handed the bag over and wished her a good day. The woman walked out and I went back to sorting the computer files.

By the time the shop had closed I had served at least fifty people and sold nearly double that. I went over to the door and walked out. I grabbed the sign and walked back in. I placed it against the counter. I went back to the door and closed it. I flipped the sign around to 'Closed' before locking it. I walked back over to the computer and shut it down. I went to the stairs and switched off the lights. I let the darkness engulf the area before heading up. I walked into the second floor and saw that Splinter was with April. The two looked up as I entered and April smiled.

"How was the shop today?" She asked.

"It was good" I replied, taking off my hat and coat then placing them on the coat rack next to the door. I walked over to April and wondered what Splinter was doing there.

"Kelisa, could you please sit down?" April asked. I sat beside Splinter.

"What's wrong April?" I asked. April glanced at Splinter before speaking.

"I want you to live with Splinter for a little while."

**(The plot thickens)**


	8. Moving In

**Chapter 8**

I stared in shock for a while, before speaking.

"What? You want me to leave?" I asked, breaking the silence. April looked right into my eyes.

"Kelisa, please try to understand. I just don't want anyone to find out what you are and take you away from me. If you stay with Splinter I can be happy knowing your safe and well cared for" April replied. I shook my head and stared at my hands in my laps. I fell silent as I thought. If I stayed there was a high risk of being discovered then if I went with Splinter. But if I went with Splinter, then who's to say that April would be attacked and I won't be there to save her. I flicked my ear a little then stared back up.

"Alright, I'll go" I said, making up my mind. April made a slight movement with her lips in an attempt to make a smile. I stood up. "I suppose I should go and pack some things" I continued. April rose.

"Did you need help?" She asked. I shook my head with a smile, covering my sadness.

"I'll be fine. I should do this by myself, talk with Splinter and I'll be out soon and ready to leave" I replied. I turned and walked off to my bedroom. I shut the door quietly behind me and felt myself wanting to cry. I slid down to the floor and leant against the door. I buried my face into my hands and tears rolled down my face. My shoulder's shook as I tried to stay quiet. I let loose a few sounds, but quickly managed to pipe down. I then released my face and placed my head against the door. I opened my eyes and wiped my eyes. I then shook my head and forced the last of my tears to stay down. I stood up and walked to my bed. I got on all fours and grabbed the green suitcase from underneath. I placed it on my bed then headed over to my dresser. I opened it and grabbed out a few clothes that still fit me and shoved them into the suitcase. I then grabbed a toothbrush and placed it in a small zip on the side. I picked up a hairbrush and after a few moments of thinking, placed it into the suitcase also. I zipped up the case, picked it up then walked towards the door. I opened it. I turned around and took one last look at my room, before turning back and walking towards the kitchen. I smiled when I saw April.

"I'm ready to go" I said, my face beaming. April looked up at me and stood up.

"I'm walking with you until you reach a manhole. I'll say goodbye to you then" April told me. I nodded my head once. Splinter got out of his chair and walked towards the door, leading towards the small shop underneath via the stairs.

"Come Kelisa-san, we need to go before the sun rises" He said. I followed after Splinter and April followed after me.

The three of us walked down the stairs and out into the crisp, dark air outside. Splinter looked everywhere before crossing the street towards a manhole cover in the darkened alleyway. April and I crossed the road after, not uttering one word to each other. I stopped at the manhole cover, set my suitcase down and opened the manhole. Splinter took one look at April and I.

""I'll let you two have a moment to say your goodbyes" He said. With that, Splinter climbed down the ladder. I turned to April.

"I guess this is goodbye?" I said, guessing.

"No. We will meet again. This is just...Until next time" April replied. I smiled and lunged forward. I wrapped my arms around April's body, pulling her into a hug. April hugged me back. She then broke the hug after a while, tears springing to her eyes. "Go, I'll meet you again soon" She said. I nodded, keeping my face normal and refusing to let any emotion show through. I grabbed my suitcase and tossed it down the manhole. I then climbed down the manhole and stood beside Splinter. I looked up and saw April placing the manhole cover over the hole. We were plunged into dim light, as the only lighting was the small lighting was the few lights on the wall. I picked up my suitcase and walked beside Splinter towards his lair.

"Kelisa-san, are you alright?" Splinter asked. I looked to the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little upset. It's only been one week since I came back and already I feel like I'm going to lose April again" I replied.

"You're not going to lose her. She is still here and she will visit from time to time."

"I know, but it's just that I feel like April doesn't want me around right now, like something is bothering her."

"She does seem to have her mind on other things right now, but she wants what's best for you."

"I know. Thank you." Splinter led me towards the wall that led towards the lair. He pulled a lever and the entrance opened up. We walked through and I saw that the four turtles were nowhere in sight. I walked towards the kitchen and set my suitcase down near the bench. I leant my lower back against the bench and crossed my arms. Splinter stopped in front of me.

"I will go and set up a room for you. Stay here for a moment. My four young pupils will be awake soon. Stay out here for a moment and I'll come to get you once you're room is ready" Splinter said.

"Okay, thank you" I replied. Splinter walked off and left me alone in the main area. I decided to take a walk around, while waiting for Splinter to return. I walked over to the small area that held a whole heap of technical objects. I smiled as I remembered that it was the work area that Donny was usually at. I refused to touch anything as memories of Donny slightly telling me off for going to touch something six years ago. I smiled at the vague memory and moved on. I wandered over to a doorway and peered inside. It was a training area. It held a wide range of weapons, some training dummies, punching bags and a large bamboo mat that was used for kneeling and meditating. I smiled and walked over to the weapons. I reached out a hand and picked up a samurai sword. I placed it to eye level and inspected the blade. I was pleased at how it shined in the light. I swung it downwards and felt how swift it was. I swung it around, turning lightly. I found myself getting into a slight rhythm. I stopped swinging and found myself in an attack stance with the swords blade stretched out away from my body. I felt that my eyes had turned hard and I quickly stood up right away. I placed the sword back into its holder. I turned around and quickly walked back out. I made my way back towards the kitchen and nearly ran into Splinter on the way there. He smiled at me.

"Your room is ready for you to move in" Splinter said. I weakly smiled back before grabbing my suitcase and following Splinter towards my room. We walked up the stairs and past a darkened room and towards an open bricked doorway. I stepped in and found everything looked homely. There was a bed placed in the corner and a small bedside table placed beside it with a lamp on top. There was a small dresser placed at the foot of the bed. I moved my eyes across the room then glanced at Splinter.

"Thank you Splinter" I said.

"I'll leave you to get settled in" Splinter replied. I nodded and watched as he left the room. I turned back and moved across the floor to the dresser. I started to place my clothes into it. I placed the clothes in order from what I was used to, socks then shirts then pants. I sighed once I had finished. I moved over to the bed and pushed back the covers. I crawled into the bed after taking off my shoes and placed the covers gently over myself. I turned my back to the doorway and stared at the wall and started to face the fact that I was going to be living with Splinter and the four turtles for a while without seeing April. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander of all the past events that had happened to me; leading up to the point to how I managed to end up living underground like some sort of hermit. I sighed and fell asleep slowly. It was time to accept everything as they would come.


	9. Slight Confession

**Chapter 9**

I blinked my eyes open and yawned. It had been two weeks since I had started living with the turtles and Splinter; and during that time I hadn't once seen April. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. I was still half asleep, but I had to be up early if I wanted to train in the dojo area without anyone knowing. I got out of the bed and dressed in a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. I left my feet bare as it had always felt uncomfortable with shoes on. I headed out of the room and tip-toed to the dojo area. I stepped inside and walked right up to a punching bag. I bowed lowly as I would if it were a live person. I then lunged forward with my leg and kicked it hard enough to send it flying if it were just sitting there. I then spun around and hit with the palm of one hand. I kept attacking then dodging if it swung back, threatening to hit me.

I kept at it for the next hour then heard someone move into the room. I turned and saw that the room was empty. I flicked my ears waiting for the smallest noise to sound. I heard a slight shift to my left and I snapped my head around. I saw someone move quickly behind the weapon holders and I moved like a flash of light into the shadows behind the weapon holders. I moved silently and swiftly until I could see a figure peering out, facing away from me. I grinned and tackled them. We both landed on the floor. I had ended up on top of the figure and my hands were on his chest holding him there. The figure opened his eyes and laughed.

"Kelisa, you are really good at hide and seek" He said. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Michey, you should really find some way to stay quiet. I could still hear you" I replied, getting off of him. I held out a hand and helped Michey up.

"But where's the fun in that?" I shrugged with a smile.

"Maybe you could _actually _get me if you were lighter on your feet" I suggested, with a slight smug look. Michey smiled.

"Are you ready to continue your training?" he asked. I nodded. We each took a stance and started our training.

We had always trained together ever since Michey caught me training by myself at the most ridicules time of the morning. He had gotten out of bed to get a glass of water, when he saw me sparring against a training dummy. I was a little ashamed at not telling anyone for it and had asked Michey to keep it a secret to which he agreed without a second thought. Since that day we had become great friends and sparring partners when no one else was looking.

The two of us were puffing slightly and held small attack stances, both staring right at each other's eyes. We then couldn't help but smile. I moved out of my stance and stood up straight.

"I should leave before your brothers wake up" I said to Michey.

"Alright dudette" He replied. I turned and walked out of the room. I gently bumped into someone on the way out. I looked up into the eyes of Leo. I quickly took a step back and smiled.

"I'm sorry" I said. He smiled back at me.

"Don't worry about it" Leo Replied. He took a step to the side and walked around me. I watched him disappear into the room. I then quickly raced towards the kitchen and decided to get some breakfast. I opened up a cupboard and grabbed a bowl and a box of cornflakes. I poured some into the bowl then grabbed some milk and poured it in the bowl. I packed up the ingredients then picked up my breakfast and a spoon. I walked over to the table and set my items down. I sat down and started spooning out the food. With every mouthful, I felt the strength returning to my limbs. I looked up when I heard footsteps coming closer. Raph and Donny were heading to join their brothers. I quickly finished my food and placed the dishes in the sink. I then lurked outside the dojo entrance to spy on the training session and later apply the moves to my fighting style. I watched the four turtles train and I found myself staring right at Leo. I shook my head and hid behind the doorway. I breathed a few deep breaths and calmed down my heart rate. I walked quickly over to the couch and TV. I sat down and turned on the TV. I flicked the channel over to the news and placed my legs on the couch. I curled my tail around my body and rested my head on my hand. I found myself quickly growing bored. I started flipping the channels to see what would be good to watch. I stopped at a channel showing a murder. Someone walked right in front of me. I looked up and saw Leo. He sat down beside me and stared at the TV. He seemed to be enjoying the show. We sat in the silence for a little while before starting to speak.

"Kelisa, if I may ask, what was it like living with Shredder" Leo asked. I shrugged.

"It wasn't so bad as one might think. I mean yeah he did try to have me assassinated a few times, but he was also careful to make sure everyone there was fed and well rested. I know I shouldn't be defending him, but he actually took care of me" I replied.

"Was it...tough?"

"Yeah, some days were but then there were others that were alright. Every day was like a struggle and I had to prove myself just to survive the next day." We then fell silent again. I watched as a chase scene started up on the murder mystery show. The end of my tail flicked a little. I then decided to sit up straight. I shifted and felt my arm touch Leo's. We stared at each other for a moment and I felt my blood temperature turn up. We quickly turned away from each other and I felt my face heat up. I stood up.

"I have to go and do something" I said, quickly. Leo looked at me and nodded. I quickly walked off to my room and sat on the bed. I brought one keen to my chest and let the other one dangle off the edge of the bed. I wrapped my arms around my knee and stared at the ground. I sighed slightly and heard footsteps outside the room. I looked up and saw Leo. He walked in and sat beside me. I turned my head to look at him.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, nothing is wrong" I replied.

"Are you sure? You just seem to leave the room every time we are together." I turned my head away.

"Some things have to remain unsaid." Leo took my chin and turned my head back to him.

"Kelisa, please tell me" He said.

"Leo, I...I...Over the past few weeks, I feel that-" I started to say. Leo lent in and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes flew wide open before I gently closed them. We stayed that way for a little while. I opened my eyes and gently moved back. We smiled at each other then saw something move from the corner of our eyes. We turned and saw Michey. My face fell as shock overcame me. Michey held an amused look. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Do my eyes deceive me or were you two just doing what I think you were doing?" He asked. I turned my head away and refused to say anything. Leo stood up and walked towards Michey.

"Michey, let's take a walk" he said, leading Michey out of the room. I looked up to see the two turtles vanish. I stood up and walked out. I saw Raph sitting at the table, eating something with Donny. I walked over to them.

"Hey have you guys seen Leo and Michey?" I asked. The two brothers at the table looked at me.

"They left the lair just a few seconds ago. Is there a message you want me to pass on to them?" Asked Donny, nicely. I nodded.

"Yeah, can you tell them I'm going to take a walk, I just need to get away for a few hours" I replied. Donny nearly dropped the spoon he was holding.

"You can't seriously be going out" He said.

"I am serious, don't worry, I won't head to the surface. I'll just be heading around the sewers" I replied, with a slight laugh. Donny stood and went to his work station. He came back with a shell looking phone. He handed it to me.

"If you _are_ going to the surface at least take this with you. It's a shell-cell. If you get into trouble use this button," He gestured to a small button on the side, "It'll alert me and we can find you through the tracker installed in it" He said. Raph gave him a weird look.

"Since when did that thing come with a tracker?" Raph asked.

"I installed it last month in case something were to happen to one of us" Replied Donny. I took the shell-cell and pocketed it.

"Listen, I'll just be gone for a few hours. I'll be back later, please at least tell Splinter I'm going" I said. Donny nodded. I turned and walked towards the entrance to the lair.

"Don't do anything stupid" Raph called out. I smiled.

"I won't" I called back over my shoulder. I left the lair and turned down the left side of the tunnel. I walked around for a little while, until I was sure no one was following. I walked right over to a manhole. I climbed up the ladder and moved the manhole a little. I peered out and saw it was still dark outside. I moved  
the cover and quickly jumped out. I replaced the covering and ran to an alleyway. I smiled as I was out of the sewers. I walked down the alleyway and climbed up a building's gutter pipe. I ended up on the roof and looked out over the city. The city lights were twinkling in the dark and seemed like little fireflies in the distance. I closed my eyes and felt the wind rush through my fur. I felt happiness flow through my body and I found myself thinking about Leo's kiss. I opened my eyes and thought for a moment. I had to tell Leo _exactly _how I felt, regardless of whether of whether or not his family was there. I turned and decided to head back to the sewers soon; I just had to find something to hide my looks so I can do something for the day.


	10. Shocking News

**Chapter 10**

I found a small shop that held many clothes. I stealthily got in and looked around. I took off a grey trench coat and a large hat from the racks and draped them over my arm. I was about to head towards the door, when I saw a few people from the Purple dragon gang. I backed away till I had reached the very back of the store then looked up to find a small window, just barely big enough to fit me. I jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge of the window. I hoisted myself up and struggled in getting through the open window. I made my way through and jumped down the side of the shop's building. I shrugged on the trench coat then placed the hat on the top of my head. I buttoned up the coat then walked out into the street. I shoved my hands in my pockets and searched for something exciting to do. I made my way towards the museum. Entering the building, I saw a large group of children walking around the ground floor. I headed upstairs to look at the caveman exhibit. I stood in front of one exhibit that held a wax figure of a caveman and a fake figure of a sabre-toothed tiger. The caveman was holding a thick pointed stick and going to attack the sabre-toothed tiger. I spent the next few hours moving between exhibits and looking at each one carefully. By the time I finished, I was heading back out of the museum. Standing on the sidewalk down the bottom of the stairs was someone in a similar trench coat as I was. I walked down the stairs and the person walked over to me.

"Kelisa?" The person asked.

"Leo!" I exclaimed.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Leo replied. I nodded.

"Yes, let's go somewhere more private." We walked towards a building with a fire escape. We climbed up and jumped to the rooftop. We walked to the centre of the rooftop and didn't say anything for a while. I looked at Leo and opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Kelisa I'm sorry for back at the lair. I don't know what came over me" Leo said, turning around and looking at me.

"Leo there is nothing to forgive. I have felt the same way for quite a while. I just never had the courage to say it. I was actually happy when you kissed me, please don't regret anything" I replied, placing a hand on Leo's arm. Leo looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I won't regret it. I've talked to Michey and he promised he'll keep us a secret until we are ready to tell the others."

"What did you promise Michey?" I asked, with a smile.

"I promised to give him my pizza for the next month" Leo replied, with a laugh. We laughed. When our laughing downed down, we looked each other in the eyes with new feelings. We leant in and kissed. The kiss felt different, more passionate than before. We stayed that way for a while before moving away and holding hands. We walked to the fire escape and walked down it.

We walked back to the lair, refusing to let go of each other's hands until we reached the lair's entrance. I looked to Leo.

"Leo would it be alright if I continued my training with you and your brothers?" I asked. The doors snapped open.

"Why do you train with us?" Leo asked, walking into the lair. I followed him.

"I want to know it would be to train and not try to be killed in the process, and besides your training sessions sounds easier" I replied. Leo stopped walking.

"I'll ask Splinter tonight after dinner" He said. I nodded.

"Thank you Leo" I replied. Leo smiled and walked off, leaving me to do what I wanted until someone called for dinner. I headed for my room and wanted to sit on it. Only problem was that Donny was already sitting on it, looking at a photo of April and me that I had set up beside the bed. The photo was something I had of when we were happier. Donny looked up when I entered and set the photo down. He stood up and walked to me.

"Kelisa, do you love Leo?" He asked. I blinked my eyes and stared at him.

"What makes you assume that?" I asked.

"You have been avoiding him a lot lately and I have seen you catching glimpses at him a few times. Is there anything going on I should know about?"

"Actually-" I started to say, before I was interrupted.

"Dinner is ready" Called Michey, loudly. I felt relief flood through my body. Donny looked at me as if he wanted me to continue with what I was saying.

"I'll tell you later. Meet me here tonight after everyone has gone to bed" I said.

"Alright, I'll take you on the offer" Donny replied. We both left the room and headed towards the kitchen table. The table was set out with six plates and cups around the table's edge. There were only four chairs that matched the table itself and the rest were either outside chairs or stools that were found around the lair. Beside each plate, were a knife and a fork. Stacked in the centre of the table, were two plates of toast, two plates of eggs and two plates of bacon, one on each side of the table. Everyone was seated but myself and Donny. I sat in the middle of Leo and Splinter and Donny sat between Raph and Michey. We all took a few pieces of toast and stacked eggs and bacon on top. I picked up my cutlery and started cutting the food up and placing each forkful into my mouth.

I finished my plate quickly and waited for everyone else to finish. While I waited I found myself trying to remember what April looked like. I could only remember her flaming red hair and green eyes. I flattened my ears to the back of my head as I thought. I heard the lair's entrance doors open and I swung my head around to see who it was. A man walked across the lair's floor and towards us. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a red singlet and blue track suit pants with a white strip down the sides. He had blue runners on his feet and brown gloves on his hands. Raph looked up.

"Casey, what brings you here?" He asked. Casey walked over to the table and leaned his arms aganst it.

"I thought I'd let you guys know that I spotted the foot moving across the city searching for something" Casey replied.

"Or someone" Leo piped up. I felt a few pairs of eyes look at me at the mention of what Leo said. The turtles all looked at Splinter.

"Go my sons. I'll be waiting for you all to get back" Splinter said. The four turtles left their seats and followed Casey out of the lair. I stood up and stacked the dirty plates together. I then placed the cutlery on top of the plates and walked them all over to the sink. I washed the dishes then placed the leftover food in the fridge. I walked back over to Splinter.

"Have you finished with your cup?" I asked. Splinter handed me his cup that he always used for his tea. I took it and walked over to the sink to wash it. I was assigned to wash the dishes whenever the four turtles had gone out on patrols or to defeat any enemies. As I washed the dishes, I heard Splinter head to his room. A small beeping sound erupted from the bench. I dried my hands then looked for where the beeping sound was coming from. I saw a turtle shell looking phone. I picked it up and the shell device opened up, revealing April's face. She looked right at me, fear in her eyes.

"April. What's wrong?" I asked. April looked around before answering.

"Where are the turtles?" She asked, quickly and quietly.

"They have gone out in search of the foot clan. What's going on?"

"I don't have much time to explain, but I am being chased and I have nowhere to escape to. Please find me. I need your help. I am at the large building in the middle of the city with the foot clan symbol on the front, right next to central park" Before I could say anything more, April hung up and static was the only thing I could see. I closed the device and quickly made my way to Splinter's room. I knocked on the door a few times before he answered.

"Kelisa-san, what's wrong?" Splinter asked, when he saw my face.

"April just called me, she is in trouble. Is there any way to find her quickly?" I asked. Splinter walked out of the room. He headed towards the large area in the wall that held strange markings. He gestured for me to follow him. I did so willingly. I entered the strange room and doors shut behind me. I stayed quiet as the room started moving upwards. The room stopped and the doors opened. We both stepped out and Splinter led me to a large white sheet covering something. He pulled back the sheet and I gasped when I saw what was underneath. It was a red motorcycle with black edges of the framework. Splinter handed me a helmet which I put on.

"This is Raphael's bike, I don't think he would want it destroyed, but if April is in danger I don't think he'll mind you using it" Splinter said. I bowed low.

"Thank you Splinter. I'll find April and be back as soon as possible" I said. I got on the bike and started it up. I revved the bike. Splinter opened the doors to the now raining streets outside. I put the bike into gear and tore off out of the building and onto the streets. I heard a beeping coming from inside the helmet. I pressed a hand to the helmet and was met with Donny's voice in my ear.

"Donny, what is with this helmet?" I asked.

"Kelisa? How did you get the helmet and what are you doing?" Donny asked.

"I received a call from April from your shell device saying that she was in trouble. I'm going to find her now" I replied.

"Where are you going?"

"There is a building next to central park that has the foot clan symbol on the front. April said she was being held there."  
"Don't enter that building, we are a few minutes away and we'll meet you there."

"Donny April is in trouble. I am going in the moment I get there regardless of whether you're there or not." I reached the building and, sitting on the bike, looked around for the four turtles. When I didn't see them, I got up and placed the bike stand down. I took off my helmet and placed it on the handle. I walked right up to the front door and walked in. the first thing I saw was the many foot clan ninjas. They didn't react, just simply stood there and pointed the way for me to go. I figured they had orders to not harm me in any way until I reached Shredder. I walked up the stairs and through the double doors, leading into a large room with red carpet and white walls. At the far end of the room held a small kotatsu with papers on it. Pillars lined the room, holding the ceiling together so that it didn't crumble and fall. Behind the kotatsu was Shredder, not even wearing his armour. He sat down shuffling through his paperwork. He didn't look up until I had reached just before him.

"Hello child, if you are here to harm me I have given orders for your precious April to be killed if anything happened to me" He said, not bothering to look up.

"Shredder, I have to come to free her instead and if that means sacrificing myself then I will do it" I replied. Shredder glanced at me. He then rose from his seat and walked out to me.

"If you are willing to save her then you must come back and work for me. I still have plenty of use for you" He said. I glanced at him and felt my ears flatten back and anger rising through my body.

"For six years I have been trained to fight and kill. Six years and you would never let me escape. You have always tried to kill me off every day and today you have stooped so low as to call me back?" I said, my tail flicking from side to side in anger. Shredder laughed.

"I haven't stooped low. I'm just merely offering you a choice. Either come back to work for me to save the woman or you will be captured and forced to watch as she dies" He replied.

"If she is as safe as you say she is, bring her out here so I can see her with my own eyes" I snarled, baring my teeth. Shredder waved a hand and one of his men that were hiding in the shadows came out, dragging April along behind him. I looked over and saw that April was alive and breathing, but seemed to have anger in her eyes. She had her hands tied behind her back and he legs were tapped together with green masking tape. He mouth had been gagged with a dirt white cloth. I turned back to Shredder.

"If you let her go, I will go back" I said, facing my body to completely face him. Shredder smiled.

"Very well, let the woman go" He ordered. The foot clan members grabbed April and dragged her out of the room. Shredder walked towards a glass case holding a damaged old piece of body that looked as if it were metal. He placed his hands behind his back and locked one wrist inside the palm of his other hand. "Child, every day for the past six years, I have been training you to become my second in charge. Hun is quickly serving his purpose and I want you to take over his position that is the entire reason I have trained you. I saw potential in you that no one else you know saw. Now I want you to accept the position and join me" Shredder said. He turned and faced me, his arms not leaving his back.

"Why do you want me to become your new second in charge? What's in it for you?" I asked. Shredder's face cracked into a smile.

"I am your father."


	11. Saving April

**Chapter 11**

"You may not know it, but your mother accepted to become the bearer of my child and you were it. The child that was born was to become next in charge then to take over duty as the leader of the foot clan" Shredder explained. I stared wide-eyed, not sure of how to react. He pulled a hand into his sash and pulled out a vile with purple ooze. He held it up to eye level. "Inside this small vile is the cure to your mutation. If you accept the position I will let you have the vile. I know how long you have tried to find a cure" Shredder said. I looked at the vile then glanced my eyes to the floor. I looked back up and opened my mouth to speak, just as an explosion down the stairs sounded. I turned to the door and saw some of the foot clan ran in. They surrounded Shredder and held their weapons out. I looked back and black smoke filled the room. Everyone in the room coughed and spluttered on the vile smelling smoke. I pushed my nose into my shirt and raced to Shredder. I grabbed the vile out of his hands and nearly got myself skewered from the many weapons that were coming from the smoke. I could only see a few centre metres in front of my face. I raced to the stairs and met the four turtles there. I pocketed the vile, but refused to stop running. The turtles watched me run before following me. We raced towards the front door and out. The rain clung to my fur before dripping off. I ran to the bike and started it up. I then placed my helmet on. The turtles and April raced to the van and we all tore off down the road. I was racing beside the van then I heard more bikes behind me. The communicator in the helmet sounded and Leo was speaking to me.

"Kelisa you have some of the foot clan on your tail, get out of there" He said. I grinned.

"I can escape them, I'll meet you back at the lair" I said. I veered off away from the van and down a small back street. I made the bike go faster then saw a thick plank of wood leaning against the fence in front of me. I raved the bike and was going full speed when I hit the wood. The bike went straight up and I was flying through the air for a few seconds. I landed on the ground and nearly lost control of the bike. I managed to stay safe. I turned quickly and saw that the foot clan hadn't bothered to follow.

"Hey are you alright?" Asked Leo's voice, on the communicator.

"Yeah, nearly lost control, but I'm good" I replied.

"You better not scratch my bike" Came Raph's voice. I smiled.

"I'm so glad you care" I said, sarcastically. I heard Raph make a noise of anger and I laughed. "Where are you guys?" I asked.

"We are heading towards fifth and sixth" Donny said.

"Can we get Pizza on the way home?" Asked Michey.

"I'll meet you guys at fifth and sixth so _Raph _can have his bike back. Michey I'll make you pizza when we get back" I replied. Michey cheered and Raph made a slightly annoyed noise.

"Why do we have to put up with her" He muttered.

"Because I am the only one who keeps the lair clean" I replied.

"Oh, yeah." I smirked and started making my way to fifth and sixth Street. I put the bike down to the speed limit and made it safely to where the van was parked. I stopped the bike next to it and put the stand up. I got off and took the helmet off. I tossed it to Raph who came from the back of the van.

"It's a great ride" I commented. He walked over to the bike and inspected it very carefully. When he was satisfied that nothing was damaged, he walked back to his brothers. I headed over to Donny.

"Hey I have something for you" I said, fishing out the vile. I handed it over to him. Donny took it and inspected the purple ooze inside it.

"What is it?" He asked, not taking his eye off the vile.

"It is supposedly the cure for the mutation" I replied. The four turtle brothers then crowded around to get a look at the substance.

"Where did you get this?" Leo asked.

"I stole it from Shredder. He wanted me to come back to the foot clan and become his second in charge. In exchange he was going to give me that vile to turn me human again."

"I'll have to take this back to the lair and analyse it" Donny commented. Raph got on his bike and placed his helmet on.

"Come on then" He said. The rest of us got into the van and shut the doors. Donny started the van and pulled out gently on the street. We drove in silence back to the lair. I thought I should probably tell Leo about my relationship with Shredder, but decided to wait until we were alone.

We entered the lair and Splinter was waiting in the shed. Once both vehicles were in, did he close the doors. We all stepped out and stood around Splinter with grins on our faces. Splinter seemed to relax knowing that we were all back safe and sound. As everyone was walking into the lair, Leo pulled me aside.

"You go ahead, we'll catch up" He said. The others went into the elevator, leaving us alone. Leo turned to me. "Why didn't you wait?" He asked.

"Leo, April was in danger. I couldn't just sit outside and wait for you to turn up" I replied. Leo turned his head and didn't look at me, with his arms crossed. I gently reached a hand out and took his chin, turning him to face me. "Leo, I'm sorry for making you worry, but I had no other choice" I said, lowly. Leo closed his eyes for a moment then re-opened them. His eyes softened and he smiled. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Next time please wait for us" He said. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry" I replied. I snuggled my head into Leo's chest and we refused to leave each other until we heard a cough. We turned and saw Michey.

"Can you guys at least give a man some warning before he enters a room?" He asked. I laughed and wrapped one hand around Leo's back.

"Sorry Michey" I said. Leo moved and headed towards the elevator.

"I have to go and talk to Splinter about your training session" He said. I nodded.

"I'll meet you later" I replied. Leo stepped into the elevator and left, with a wave. I turned to Michey. "So what did you come up here for?" I asked, kindly. He shrugged.

"Guess I just wanted some time alone" He said. I smiled, understanding what he wanted.

"Hey, I'm going to head down now. Don't stay out too late" I said in a sarcastic voice. Michey laughed and waved a hand.

"See you later" He replied. I went into the elevator and went down to the lair. The first thing I saw was April sitting at the table, looking a little unnerved. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"April, are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She replied.

"You seem a little...strange. Kind of like you've forgotten something." April let her mouth split into a smile.

"I'm fine, honestly. Just be good and try not to get into too much trouble" She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"April if Shredder knows where you live maybe you should move-"

"No!" I jumped back a little. "I mean no. He may already know where I live, but I want to keep my shop running."

"But what's the good in keeping it running if you might be killed?" I asked.

"That's a good point Kelisa-san" Said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Splinter. He was looking directly at April. "Miss April, why don't you stay here for a few days and then head back to the surface after?" He suggested. April shook her head.

"Sorry guys, but I have to keep it running if I want to keep my house" April replied. With that she got up, turned and left the sewers.

"Something is not right" I mumbled. Splinter looked at me.

"What was that?" He asked, kindly. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything" I replied. Splinter made a slight frown.

"Anyway, Leonardo has told me about your current request to join in with the training and I have come to accept your request."

"Really?! Thank you Splinter" I said. Splinter smiled.

"Training starts in one hour. I'll see you then" Splinter said. I smiled back.

"Thank you so much Splinter" I replied. Splinter turned and walked away, leaving me to think about what was wrong with April. I stood up and decided to write in my diary that I had brought along with me. I walked off to my room and picked up the black book with a skull on the front cover. I started writing.


	12. Out In The Open

**Chapter 12**

_Dear Diary, _

_Wow it's been a while since I last wrote anything __in you.__ at all. So much has happened since the last time. I have been part of the Purple Dragon gang that I wanted to be in since I first learned about them, but I learned that they are not what they __claim to be. __said. I left the gang and was nearly killed by them but luckily my new friends were there to save me. Strange as this might sound, but they are four mutant turtles, created by some strange ooze which turned them into humanoid creatures. I met a man that had the same ooze and he forced me to become a mutant also. The only difference is that I am not a turtle. In fact I am a cat mutation. I thought that if I joined with him then he would free me from this mutation. Not only did he not, but he made sure I could not escape no matter what I did. I spent six years with this __maniac. weirdo. __psycho and now he wants me back as he claims to be my father. I am not sure if I can believe him or not, but I have to find out the truth from him. He now wants me back and kidnapped April __again __just to get to me. I managed to escape with a vile of ooze that he offered as second payment for joining back up with him. The ooze supposedly returns a mutation back to normal I know I can't trust him, but if he really is my father maybe I should._

_Also I have become quite __attached __close to one of the turtles. His name is Leonardo (Leo). We have confessed our feelings for each other after a while of __stealing __glancing at each other. We have kissed a few times, but that's about it. We haven't gone any further as we both fear what Splinter would say. Splinter seems to be an understanding __person man rat __guy, but he is also scary when he wants to be. I might have to get Leo to come with me and we'll tell Splinter together to share the burden of yelling or anger together that will most likely ensue. Also lately I feel as if April is being distant to everyone around her. She looks tired lately and seems touchy when it comes to her wellbeing. I don't know what to do. I feel lonely now more than ever since April dumped me here, not that I'm complaining, but I only just came back before she made me stay here. I need help._

_~Kelisa _

I looked at the clock and saw that I had wasted an hour. I quickly shut my diary and placed it on the nightstand beside my bed. I then ran off to the training dojo and knelt down beside Michey and Donny. Raph was beside Donny and Leo beside Michey. We all looked up at Splinter.

"Tonight we will master the technique of being one with the shadows" He said. He moved and I noticed that he had moved everything away from the area and there was just a large empty space. The five of us kneeling, stood up and walked to the empty space. Splinter clapped his hands once and the lights turned off. I flicked my ears around and listened for the faintest movement. "Try to find where I am and battle each other to see who is last one left" Splinter said, from somewhere in the dark. I closed my eyes and stayed very still. I felt movement from behind me. I ducked down and swung my arm around. My arm caught one of the turtles in the side. I heard Michey grunt and move back. I moved forward and felt something brush my arm. I flicked my head around and caught scent of Splinter. I moved forward and bumped into another turtle. I quickly ducked and sensed my way around him, crawling on all fours. I heard a fight break out from further back and guessed it was Leo and Raph, again. I stood up and was hit in the stomach with a Bo staff. I made a slight sound then grabbed the staff. Donny was yanking on the other end and as he pulled I let go. He tumbled back and landed on the ground. I flicked my ear and heard someone sit down. I walked over and sat down beside them, knowing that it was Splinter. I kept my eyes closed and waited for the lights to flood the room.

After forty minutes of waiting, Splinter clapped his hands and the lights came on. I blinked a few times from the brightness and looked around. Michey had somehow managed to get tangled, upside down, in a rope trap placed by one of his brothers, Donny had grown tired and was sitting on the ground a little way away from both Splinter and I and Raph and Leo were glaring daggers at each other from their previous scuffle. Splinter stood up and walked over to the four turtles. He hit the rope Michey was in and Michey crashed to the ground.

"Ow!" He yelled, rubbing his head, which he had landed on as he fell. Splinter walked to the other three turtles and hit both Rah and Leo in the head with his stick. They both rubbed their head and stared up at Splinter.

"The exercise was supposed to get you used to becoming one with the shadows. Leonardo you were good, but room is needed for improvement. Raphael, have some more patience and you'll get there. Donatello I think some stamina training is needed. Michelangelo, I think you need to have some extra practise" He said. He then turned and walked back over to me. "Kelisa-san, well done. You have completed the exercise with flying colours. Although maybe you could try to be quieter" Splinter continued. I nodded.

"Yes Splinter" I replied. Splinter looked around to each one of us. "Training is over for the evening. I suggest that each of you is well fed and rested for tomorrow's lesson." I stood up and we all left the training dojo. Michey bounded in front of me.

"Hey you owe me a pizza" He said, walking backwards. I smiled.

"Alright, but your helping me" I replied. We both ran to the kitchen and raced to see who could get the most ingredients out. Michey won by only one ingredient. I preheated the oven to 200 degrees started making the dough and mixed all the dough ingredients together. I then rolled it out on the bench. I placed the now large dough onto the tray and both Michey and I placed the sauce on top. We then placed shredded ham, pineapple, salami, cheese and chilli powder on top of that. I placed the tray into the oven and shut the oven door. I then packed up each of the ingredients. As we were waiting I heard Raph coming towards us angrily. I turned and he shoved something right in my face. I moved my head back quickly and read the words. "Dear Diary." I froze for a moment.

"What is this?!" Raph asked, angrily. I flicked my eyes to the other side of the room and was glad that Splinter was nowhere in sight. I flicked my eyes back to Raph.

"How much did you read?" I asked, calmly and lowly.

"Only the part about Leo. Why is there something else?" Raph asked, turning my diary to himself to read more. I snatched it out of his hands and slammed it shut.

"Don't you know the rule about reading other people's diaries?" I asked.

"So is it true that you and Leo are…together?" He asked. I nodded my head once.

"We were going to keep it a secret until we were ready to tell Splinter." I said. Raph turned to Michey who had a normal expression.

"You knew about them?"

"Hey give a dude a break, I walked in on them the other day making out" Michey replied, his hands raised in the air in a defensive movement. Raph took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Just make sure you tell Splinter soon, I think he is starting to suspect something is up" He said, crossing his arms.

"Alright Raph" I replied.

"By the way, I think your pizza is burning." I turned quickly and saw that the pizza was starting to brown. I turned off the oven and opened the door. I grabbed the tray out using oven mitts and placing it on the table. I then cut the pizza into slices and served them on a large plate, placing them on the table. Michey was there first shot and made off with two slices. I shook my head a little with a smile. The other three turtle brothers came out and said their thanks before moving away. Leo stayed with me as I grabbed a slice. We both sat at the table and talked.

"How did you know where Splinter was?" Leo asked. I smiled.

"I have trained myself so I had to know my senses in the dark. I learnt how to detect even the slightest movement or smallest noise. You could drop a pin somewhere and I will find it. Besides I have learnt each scent of everyone here" I replied. Leo nodded.

"So if I were to hide somewhere, you could find me?"

"Yeah, I suppose I could. But if you want a challenge, hide somewhere that covers your scent."

"Could you maybe teach me one day?" I shrugged.

"I suppose I could" I said, finishing the last of my slice. Leo smiled and looked at me with a grin. I couldn't help but smile. "If you're free now, I could teach you" I said. Leo nodded and we both stood up and walked to the dojo area. We stood in the empty space of the room. I turned and faced Leo. "First thing you need to do is to close your eyes and open every other sense you have" I said. Leo closed his eyes. "Now think of your ears as one hundred percent more accurate, the smallest amount of air is on your arms. Everything that you had less of is now ten times better" I said. I pulled out a small feather out of my jumper and got an idea. "Listen with your ears" I said. I dropped the feather and it fell gently to the ground. I watched Leo to see if he could hear the feather hit the ground. He jolted his head up as the feather lightly touched the ground.

"I heard it" He said, excitedly. I smiled.

"Well done Leo, now let's see if you can find my in complete darkness" I said. I walked over to the wall and flicked a switch. The room went completely dark and I moved away. I kept my eyes open to the little amount of room I could see through my eye from my cat side. Leo was listening carefully. I grinned and moved to sit at the far corner. I watched as Leo made his way slowly towards me. I slowed my breathing down so that it was barely existent. I then looked up and Leo reached me. He knelt down and smiled.

"How did I do?" He asked, softly.

"You did very well. I'm surprised you picked up on it very quickly" I replied.

"I have always been like that." I shook my head a little and stood up. Leo pushed me softly to the wall and leaned in. before our lips could touch, the lights turned on and Splinter stood in the doorframe. We both looked at him and moved away from each other.

"Come with me, let's talk for a moment" He said, turning around. Leo and I took one glance at each other then followed after him. Splinter led us out of the lair and towards and open area near a water system, leading down in a deadly force. Splinter stopped and turned to face us.

"When were you two planning on telling me that you had grown quite close?" He asked. I looked at him with surprise.

"You knew?" I asked. Splinter nodded.

"I have known for quite a while. I'm surprised at the two of you for not being open and telling me, especially you Leonardo" he said. Leo turned his head away, a look of shame written on his face.

"Splinter, don't blame Leo. We were going to tell you when we felt the time was right" I said, trying to defend Leo. Splinter smiled.

"I know. I'm not as clueless as what others make me out to be" Splinter replied. I looked at his eyes and smiled back slightly.

"Is it okay for us to be…together?" I asked, trying to word my sentence well. Leo looked back at Splinter, who was moving his eyes between the two of us.

"Yes, but I want you two to do extra training tomorrow morning for not telling me right away" Splinter replied.

"Thank you Splinter" I said. Splinter walked back towards the lair.

"I'm going to go and watch my stories, don't stay up too late" He said, with a slight wink. As he left Leo and I cuddled close together and pressed our lips together in a passionate kiss, neither of us feeling guilty for keeping Splinter in the dark.


	13. April To The Rescue

**Chapter 13**

A month had gone by since I had found out that Shredder was my father. Father? It's a strange word to call him. A month and I am still no closer to knowing who exactly he was. I had tried to research him, but Splinter had forbidden me from looking too much into Shredder's past. I had tried to ask, but Splinter had refused to say and some occasions seemed to get annoyed with me. I had turned to asking Leo about it, but he said he was not allowed to say and that I should talk to Splinter about it. I nodded, but refused to tell him I had already been forbidden to know.

During the past month, I had gone up to the surface and done some private research in the city's library. I hadn't managed to find much; just a legend about a clan of ninjas called the Foot Clan that used to live only in Japan until a man took over the clan and turned the respected clan into a crime filled one. The website I had looked at stoped after the clan supposedly left after being caught by the police. I sat back in my chair I was sitting in and rubbed a hand over my eyes. I kept my eyes closed for a while before looking back up again. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me. I started typing on the keyboard and hacked into the account that made the website. I searched through the account and found a sealed folder. I clicked on it and forced it to open. It was a journal written a long time ago, which had been scanned and placed into the file. Opening the scan, I read it.

_She has been born. The child born from the evil clutches of my old nemesis, Saki. The child may be the one to finish me off once and for all. If I can get her away, she may never know who her parents are and never be a part of what's going to take place in the future when I confront Saki once and for all. I have a plan to take the child as far away from Japan as possible. She will be placed in a foster home in New York City and adopted. I will make sure to cover her trail so Saki can never find her. I have made sure to book a flight to New York the moment the child's mother comes and gives her to me. I hear the horses outside. It's time for me to go. I hope to god no one finds this letter in the time that I'm gone. _

_~Homato Yoshi._

I reread the scanned letter a thousand times and wondered who this Yoshi person was. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly the library's closing time. I shut down the computer and walked out. I thanked the staff and left. I shrugged my jacket closer to my body and turned off down the street. I made my way slowly back to the lair, in case I got hit if I went off into a daydream. I walked through the damp sewers and entered the lair. I was careful to leave the lair when everyone else was asleep, so I wouldn't raise suspicion if I left on a frequent basis. The only person I told was Leo as I knew he would always keep my secrets safe. I slunk off to my room and met Leo. He was looking through a book that I was studying. He placed it back when he saw me enter. I walked over to him.

"Did you find anything?" He whispered. I nodded my head.

"I found a scan of a letter saying something about helping me escape from Shredder. I don't know who wrote the letter, but it looked like it belonged to someone from Japan" I replied, in a bare whisper.

"Just promise you'll be careful if you find out the truth" Leo begged, tilting my face to look at his. I nodded my head with a smile.

"I promise" I said, placing a hand on Leo's wrist gently. Leo kissed the top of my head then walked out of my room. I yawned and stretched. I then lay on my back on the bed, with my arms stretched out at either side of me and closed my eyes. I let sleep overcome me for the short amount of time I had.

My eyes were really heavy from the lack of sleep I had suffered from from the past four weeks. I knelt down in front of Splinter and beside Mikey. I was at the far left of the line the turtles and myself had placed ourselves in. Splinter paced back and forth in front of us. I noticed he kept glancing at me from the corner of his eye when his back was turned to the turtles. I flattened my ears down a little. Splinter stopped pacing and dismissed us. We all stood to go. The turtles left first. As I went to leave, Splinter placed his walking stick in front of me, causing me to stop. I looked at him.

"Miss Kelisa, perhaps you would like to take a walk with me?" He asked. I nodded and followed Splinter out of the lair and into the sewers. We kept walking around until Splinter spoke. "Would you like to tell me why you have been ignoring what I have told you about going to the surface and looking for the same thing I forbid you to look for?" He asked. I turned my head to him and stopped walking.

"You knew?" I asked, not really surprised. Splinter stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Yes, once again you have not told me and I am disappointed that you went behind my back to search for information on Shredder" Splinter replied. I turned my eyes to the ground, before looking up.

"Splinter do you know anything about Shredder that I haven't already found?" I asked. Splinter sighed.

"Kelisa, I have refused to tell you for a reason and forbid you, yet you have already disobeyed me. It's time to put my foot down. You are to not leave the lair for the next few weeks" Splinter said, firmly. I opened my eyes in surprise.

"But Splinter, I patrol the city with the others. You can't just take away my freedom" I said.

"Enough! Kelisa, please understand that it's for your own good" Splinter replied. He turned and walked back to the lair. He then turned to look at me. "When you decide to come home, your to stay there" Splinter said, giving me one last chance of freedom before I was to stay put. Once he turned back, I fled and headed straight to the surface. I reached a large building and sat with my knees to my chest. I stared out over the city, not caring about the rain clinging to my fur.

The rain fell down heavier as I sat. I few times I shook my head to get rid of the access water. Gentle footsteps came up behind me, but I refused to move. Someone sat beside me and looked out over the city. I glanced at them through the corner of my eye and saw April. I looked back.

"Splinter told me what happened, and I tracked down where you were from your shell-cell," April said, gently, "Did you want to talk?" I sighed and shifted my body to face April and crossed my legs together.

"I have found out who my father is" I replied. April turned to me.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Shredder." April looked a little shocked.

"How did you find out?" April questioned.

"He told me himself after you were taken out of the room on that day. After I left that day, I have tried to find any information that may lead to who Shredder is and why he is so interested in me. I did manage to find a scan of a letter from someone named Homato Yoshi who lived in Japan. He now lives here in New York and I have to find him before he disappears" I explained. April pursed her lips together.

"Kelisa, maybe you should head back to the lair" She suggested. I shook my head.

"Splinter is punishing me the moment I head back. I won't be able to head to the surface for the next few weeks." April took my hands.

"Maybe it's good that you stay down in the lair for a few weeks. If you wander around like you already do, there is a high chance that you'll be seen" She said, kindly. I nodded my head slowly.

"I know that, but I hate being trapped somewhere with no freedom," I turned my head away; "I had to deal with it for six years when I was with…..my father." April squeezed my hands tightly.

"If you can put up with it for six years, you can put up with it for just a few weeks" She said. I looked back to her.

"You're right, I'll head back now. I'm sorry to make you come all the way here" I said. April smiled.

"It's no big deal" She replied.

"But you're soaking wet because of me."

"Like I said, it's no big deal. Just promise that if you need anything, you'll come to me if it's raining. You're drenched." I laughed and stood up. April followed suit.

"Okay, next time I need advice I'll come and find you" I said, with a smirk. April walked me back to the manhole I had crawled out of. She pulled me into a hug.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, I have some things I need to do but I will call you when I've finished" April said.

"Yes April. I'll see you soon, if I haven't died of boredom by them" I replied, breaking the hug. We both laughed, before going our separate ways not sure if the next few weeks would go by quickly.


	14. The Truth

**Chapter 14**

Five days had gone by and I was bored out of my mind. I had read every book lying around; I had even gotten so bored that I had read Donnie's books on technology and science. To try and release some of my boredom, I had spent every waking moment practising my martial arts and interacting more with Leo. Leo lay on my bed. I lay beside him and had my head on his chest, listening to the slow beating of his heart. My hand was gently placed on Leo's stomach and Leo had me in a hug. I was staring right at the wall opposite us and felt Leo's chest rise and fall.

"Kelisa, do you ever think about what would happen if things were different?" Leo's quiet voice said, breaking the silence. I brought my head up and rested my elbows on Leo's chest, staring into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, in a slight whisper.

"If you had never met the Shredder, what do you think would have happened?"

"I don't know," I replied, resting my chin onto the backs of my hands, "I guess I would be just a normal girl. I would probably be doing a plain boring thing that an ordinary everyday girl would be doing or maybe something worse." Leo turned his hazel eyes to mine and stroked the top of my head. I leaned forward and softly kissed Leo's lips. He kissed back. We lingered in the kiss and held onto each other's hands, linking our fingers together. Leo then turned to his side and pulled me closer to his body. I snuggled into him and smiled as I stared into his eyes. I stroked his shoulder and pulled him a little on top of me. I placed a hand on Leo's cheek and moved closer. Our lips were close to touching when a cough sounded from the doorway. We both looked towards the door and saw Raph. His face turned into a smirk.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked. Leo turned a light shade of pink and sat up. I moved and sat up.

"No nothing" I replied, when Leo didn't speak.

"Right; Leo, Splinter said it's time for us to go and do our scout of the city" Raph said. Leo nodded and got off the bed. Raph turned and left.

"Go and do what you need to do" I said, with a smile. Leo kissed me on the top of my head, before turning and leaving. I flopped back on to my bed and stared the ceiling, my hands placed palm down on my stomach. I forced my breathing to be low and shallow as I closed my eyes and entered a meditative state. I focused my senses to my touch, smell and hearing, while completely blocking taste and sight. I could hear Splinter breathing from the other room. I could smell something that had been burnt a few hours ago in the oven. A loud beeping noise sounded from my pocket and I jumped. I fell off my bed with a loud crash. I knelt down and pulled out my shell-cell of my pocket. I flipped it open and Donnie's face appeared.

"Kelisa, have you seen April?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, is something wrong?" I asked.

"April said she would meet us at the park, but she hasn't shown. She hasn't contacted you at all?"

"No," I replied, standing up, "I could check her apartment. Just give me a few minutes to get there."

"Kelisa I don't think that's such a good idea. Splinter may not like you running off without his permission" Donnie replied. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He'll just have to get used to the idea that I leave when someone dear to me is in danger" I said.

"Kelisa-" Donnie started to say, but I hung up the shell-cell. I pocketed it and walked out of my room. I grabbed my trench coat and hat and put them on. I opened the entrance and dashed out, before Splinter could see me. I ran to the surface and towards April's apartment. I walked right into the darkened shop below. I flicked on the light switch and nearly gasped in horror. Everything was destroyed. Bits of broken glass lay scattered on the floor. I walked around and looked for any signs that April may still be in the shop. I found that no area of the shop was unturned. I then walked to the stair and slowly made my way up. About halfway up, I saw a splatter of blood. I stopped and inspected it. I brought a hand to it and, using a finger, scraped some of the still wet blood off the wall. I brought it to my eye level and swirled it around to see if its colour was dark or light. The colour became a rich dark colour. Whoever's blood it was, they were bleeding really badly and would possibly die in the next few hours if they didn't get medical attention soon. I heard the sound of smashing glass up stairs. I walked up the stairs and opened the door that was hanging from its hinges. I walked into the pale lit room. I walked over to a light switch and flicked it on. I turned around and saw that everything was exactly as what was downstairs in the shop. Everything was overturned and there were many pieces of stuffing and cushion fillings on the floor and scattered on any surface around the room. The couch was overturned and shredded to pieces. Many of the windows were smashed from the outside and glass littered the floor. I turned to a wall and saw a few ninja stars embedded in it. I grabbed one and ripped it out. A few bits of wall crumbled and fell to the floor. I inspected the ninja star and noticed it had the exact same symbol that Shredder's ninjas had. I clenched my fist, that was holding the ninja star, and it sliced my hand. I hissed in pain and dropped the weapon. It clattered on the floor and splattered blood around it. I kept walking and headed straight to April's room. The was missing and I walked right in. Everything was destroyed. There were many feathers around. The lamp had been knocked off the dresser and everything had been rummaged through. It was then that I remembered the vile I had given to Donnie. I quickly whipped out my shell-cell and dialled his. He answered on the second ring.

"Kelisa what's wrong? Did you fin April?" He asked.

"No, I haven't found her, but I have an idea on who might have. Listen do you still have that vile I gave you?" I asked, walking back to the main area. Sticking to the cupboards was a note. I ripped it off the knife that was holding it there.

_Kelisa, _

_You have something I want. If you want April to survive bring it to me by midnight at the park. If you don't bring it, April will die without medical treatment. I will be there waiting._

_~Shredder_

"Yeah, I still have the vile. Why?" Donnie asked. I reread the note.

"I need it. Meet me at April's apartment in five minutes. There is something I have to do" I replied. Before Donnie could reply, I hung up and placed the shell-cell down on the bench. "Sorry guys, but I have to do this on my own" I said to myself. I walked out of the apartment and waited.

Not much time had passed and the turtles' van pulled up. The four turtles walked out and Donnie handed me the vile. I looked into it and nodded.

"Alright, I have to go. I'll try to be back before Splinter knows I'm gone. Please don't track me down or anything" I said, pocketing the vile.

"Where are you going?" asked Leo. I turned my head away.

"I can't tell you," I turned back, "I will tell you everything when I get back. I promise." Leo's brothers all took one look at the two of us and decided to head inside the van. Once the van's door shut, did we speak.

"Leo. I have no choice. April is going to die if I don't go" I said.

"Kelisa, there is always another choice-"

"Not this time Leo. I'm sorry." Leo took a step forward, unsure of what to do. He gently took my hand.

"Kelisa, please is there any other way?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Leo, I have to finish this once and for all. If I don't then everyone I love is in danger. Especially you. I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of me" I replied. Leo brought a hand up to my face and wiped a tear from my eye. "I have to go" I said. I turned and walked away. I refused to look back, in case I started to cry from the pain in Leo's eyes. I walked down an alleyway and towards the park. I entered the park and looked at the clock. It was five minutes to midnight. I sat down on one of the park benches and moved my hat closer to my face, avoiding any light from highlighting my face. I looked up and saw something moving in the shadows. I rose from my seat and walked over cautiously. Someone walked in front of me. The silver metal shining from the street light. I looked at the area where his eyes were held.

"Good girl. You managed to evade the turtles, yet you should not have trusted me" Shredder said. I was then hit from behind and knocked to the ground. My hands were held behind my back and I was dragged to my knees, from someone picking me up from the fur on the back of my head. I was forced to look into Shredder's eyes and he loomed over me. His eyes flashed icy cold and he grabbed my face. I clenched my teeth and Shredder seemed to smile from behind his mask. He back handed my face, scratching two lines across my face. I refused to show any pain. I felt blood trickle down my face and onto my legs. I blinked my eyes a few times.

"Is this how you treat all your children?" I snapped. Shredder moved one hand and one of his ninjas searched my pockets. They took out the vile and handed it to Shredder. Shredder took it and turned his back to me. He inspected the vile and laughed.

"You have been trying to create more of it" He said. My eyes turned wide. Shredder turned back to me. "You should have joined me when you had the chance. Now April will die." I struggled against my captors.

"You promised she would be safe. You lied to me!" I yelled out. Shredder shrugged.

"Evil" Was the only response he gave. He opened the vile and walked over to me. He forced my mouth open and poured the liquid down my throat. I felt myself burning and my skin prickle. I doubled over and my captors let me go. I shut my eyes and placed my hands on the ground. When the pain subsided, I looked up and opened my eyes.

"What have you done?" I asked.

"I thought you would be happy. Isn't this what you wanted? I know how much you wanted to become human, why the sudden change now?" Shredder asked. He knelt down and looked into my eyes. An amused look came over him and he laughed. "I get it. You felt like you belonged. You wanted so much to have a place to call home, let me explain this to you. You had a home with this April. She made so many sacrifices to keep you safe and sound and how did you repay her? By joining the purple dragons. You made so many mistakes and yet never once thanked her for anything. She gave you a life," Shredder said before standing up, "Oh by the way. Have you found Homato Yoshi yet?"

"How do you know about that?" I asked. Shredder turned his back to me and placed his hands behind his back.

"I have had my men following you ever since you left. I wanted to find out where the turtles had made their lair. And now that I have you away from the turtles, I can destroy them once and for all" He replied. I quickly stoop up and lunged forward. a leg came out of nowhere and hit me in the stomach. I gasped as the air left my body and I fell to my knees. Brown hair fell down my shoulders and hung loosely.

"Take her with us. I want her to watch as I destroy the turtles" Shredder commanded, not looking back at us. I was dragged to my feet and forced to walk forward. Shredder walked in front of everyone else and I was walking in the centre of a small group of ninjas. My hands were behind my back and tied together with rope. Shredder walked us to the sewers and down into the tunnels. As we walked I went through each of the possible places I could run to. I then thought of one place that was perfect. I glanced around and jumped, swinging my arms under my bent legs. I brought my arms to my front as I landed and kicked a few of the ninjas out of the way. I bolted and ran towards the vents that were only just small enough for me to fit. I climbed into the vent and moved as far back as it would allow me. I looked up and saw the small vent that I could never climb up before. I shifted and, using my hands, started to climb. I reached the top of the area and was pulled out by someone. I kicked a leg out and it was blocked.

"Miss, are you alright?" Came a voice I knew. I glanced up and saw Mikey.

"Mikey, I thought you were Shredder" I managed to choke out. Mikey tilted his head.

"Kelisa? Is that you?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Mikey, we have to warn the others. Shredder is coming to set a trap for you. We have to hurry" I said, turning to run off. Mikey caught my arm and swung me back. I looked into his eyes.

"Where are you going? We have to warn Leo" He said.

"No time, Splinter is in danger" I snapped. Mikey stared at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Didn't you just hear what I said? Shredder is in the sewers; he's heading to the lair and going to set a trap for everyone. To kill us all" I said, quickly.

"Why don't you just call the others using your shell-cell?" Mikey asked, tilting his head a little to the side. I took a deep breath in and released it.

"I left it at April's apartment. I have no way to get it and come back in time. Mikey I need you to warn the others. I have to get to the lair and warn Splinter, there is not enough time" I said. Mikey nodded and ran off towards where his brothers were. I brought the rope up to my mouth and started to gnaw at the bindings. My mouth started to bleed from the roughness of the rope. By the time I managed to bite through, my mouth had blood dripping from the edges of my lips. I rubbed my wrists and ran towards the lair. I entered the lair and found it to be empty. I raced towards Splinter's room and was starting to worry when I couldn't find him. I ran back out and dodged an arm that came swinging at my face. I landed on my knees then rolled away. I quickly got to my feet and saw one of Shredder's ninjas. The ninja raced forward and I kicked my leg out, catching him in the stomach. The ninja went down and a few more raced at me from the shadows. I blocked and attacked like I had trained myself. I heard someone shift behind me and I turned. I was hit in the face and knocked right across the room. My back hit the wall and I landed on the floor on my side. I looked up and saw Shredder walking over to me. I tried to get up using my hands and knees. Shredder kicked me in the stomach. I was lifted off the ground a little before falling down again, spluttering. Blood spurted out of my mouth and splattered on the ground. I gasped in pain and stared up at Shredder.

"What have you done with Splinter?" I asked, coldly. Shredder smiled behind his mask.

"I have plans for him. Don't worry, I won't kill him...yet" Shredder replied, kicking me to my back. I gritted my teeth and, using my hands, flipped myself to my feet. I punched out and Shredder easily blocked my attack. He struck a hand out and grabbed my neck. He lifted me above the ground and I started to choke. I grabbed Shredder's wrist and gasped for air.

"Put the child down Shredder" came a calm voice from behind Shredder. Shredder turned and I peeked out of my eyes. Splinter stood before us, breathing a little too heavily for him. He had many scratches on his body and clutching his walking stick, trying to stay on his feet.

"Splinter...run..." I choked out. Shredder laughed.

"Ah, Yoshi. I see you have in fact survived my many attempts to kill you throughout the years" Shredder said. I frowned. Shredder let go of me and I slumped to the ground. I sucked in mouthfuls of air and stared at Splinter.

"You're Yoshi? Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked, rubbing my neck. Splinter looked at me.

"I had my reasons to protect you from the life you would have had if I had turned my back and ignored you mother's pleas." Splinter replied. I stared into his face.

"You knew my mother? What happened to her?" I asked, afraid I already knew the answer to that.

"She was killed the moment Shredder knew that you were not with her" Splinter replied.

"Enough talking! Let's get this over with old man" Shredder cut in. I ran forward, his sword raised above his head and ready to swing it down at Splinter's head.


	15. Final Fight

**Chapter 15**

As Shredder swung his sword down, two more swords came from nowhere and blocked the attack. Kelisa looked and saw Leo standing with his swords, keeping shredder's attack at bay. Kelisa smiled. Mikey and Donnie ran over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Mikey told us that you had become human again," Donnie said, "How...what happened?" Kelisa looked to him.

"Shredder forced that vile of stuff down my throat and turned me back" She replied. Leo forced Shredder to take a few steps back. "Where's Raph?" Kelisa asked. Mikey shrugged.

"He ran off the moment I told the others about what you said" He replied. Shredder turned to someone behind Kelisa and the two turtle brothers and nodded his head once.

"Look out!" shouted Leo. The three of them turned only to be hit and fly across the room to where Leo and Splinter were. They all fell to the ground and looked up at Shredder. Shredder attacked again with his sword and as Leo went to block, Shredder kicked out and knocked Leo to the ground. Leo's swords clattered on the concrete. Kelisa crawled over to Leo and helped him to his knees. The two held hands and everyone watched as Shredder lunged forward with his spiked metal hand and sword, aiming at both Kelisa and Leo. They shut their eyes as he lunged. Mikey screamed. Someone moved right in front of Leo and Kelisa. Shredder struck them with both his weapons. Everyone looked up and saw the red head band fall down to the shell of the dark green skinned turtle before them, with his arms stretched out.

"Raph-" whispered Mikey. Raph dropped his arms and hung his head. Shredder flung Raph to the side and flicked his sword, getting most of the blood off it. Everyone stared at the limp body of Raph and were frozen in horror. Mikey was filled with sorrow and rage. He pulled out his nunchaku, stood up and raced forwards. As he ran, Shredder's ninjas threw ninja stars.

"Mikey! Look out!" Leo shouted. Mikey was hit with each ninja star, one of which hit him in the ankle and made him fall down on his stomach in front of Shredder. Kelisa ran forward, but her path was blocked from Bebop and Rocksteady holding guns. Kelisa skidded to a stop and watched in horror as Shredder turned Mikey over to his back and kicked his nunchaku out of his hands. Shredder lifted the sword above his head.

"Say your farewells turtle" He said, before bringing the sword down. The two turtles, Splinter and Kelisa all looked away just before the sword hit Mikey. The sound of gurgling could be heard through the lair. Kelisa turned and ran towards those behind her and pushed them towards the lair's entrance. They all ran, knowing it was wrong to leave the bodies of Mikey and Raph, but they had to try and find a way to defeat Shredder first. The four of them raced out of the lair and turned a corner to a large open space, only to crash into two people. Standing before them was April and Casey. Kelisa hugged April.

"April what are you doing here?" She asked, pulling away from the hug. Casey walked forward.

"Raph told us to come down. He said something about you being in danger?" he said, "Also how did you become human?"

"There's no time to explain" Kelisa replied.

"You're right. There is no time at all" said a voice from the shadows. Everyone turned and Shredder walked out, his armour glistening in the light. On his left was Bebop and on his right was Rocksteady. Coming out from every shadow was the ninjas. They surrounded the group in the centre and unsheathed their weapons.

"Kelisa, this is the day that you die. Along with your...friends" Shredder said. He flicked a hand and the ninjas attacked. The group all moved into different directions and the sounds of weapons clanged and echoed.

"Stay near me" Casey Yelled to April. As Casey fought using his sport equipment, April jumped back as a ninja swung a sword at her. She ended up on the edge of a shaft, as she tried to get her footing right, the ninja gently pushed her in and she fell with a scream. April grabbed a hold of the edge and hung on for her life. The ninja raised his weapon and was about to bring it down, when a baseball bat hit him in the side and he went flying off. Casey placed his bat on the ground and knelt down holding out his hands for April to grab. April took both of Casey hands. As he was pulling her up, he was kicked from behind and the two went hurtling into the force of the water, sending them under never to surface again. Before they fell head first into the water, they pressed their lips together and kissed one last time. No one in the area knew that the two had gone hurtling into the shaft. No one except Bebop who smiled.

Donnie knocked out the ninjas trying to defeat him. He heard a slight crack on the far wall behind him. He turned and saw Splinter on the ground on his side, a little blood coming out from his head. Donnie analysed the situation a little to see if there was anything he could do to save Splinter. He noticed Bebop walking towards Splinter, a gun in his hands pointing right at Splinter. Donnie ran through the ninjas, knocking them aside with his Bo-staff. He reached Splinter and stood in front of him, just as Bebop fired his gun. Bebop fired the gun multiple times, each bullet penetrating Donnie's chest and stomach. Donnie went limp and fell to the ground. Splinter looked up, tears welling up in his eyes. He moved as quickly as he could and found somewhere in the shadows to look at the damage that Shredder had done. He accessed the area and noticed that the only ones still living were Kelisa and Leonardo. He glanced and saw Shredder walking over to the two to destroy them once and for all. Splinter moved as fast as he could and jumped in front of Shredder, surprising him for a moment.

"Ready to die?" Asked Shredder, all trace of surprise gone. Splinter stood up straight, his side facing Shredder.

"If I am to die, it will be to protect those I love" He replied, a tone of anger and fear to his voice. Shredder laughed and brought up his sword.

"This won't be much of a challenge, you are wounded and weak" He said. Shredder lunged forward and swung his sword. Splinter jumped into the air and back flipped so that he would land on the concrete ground, unharmed. He stood up straight and ducked from the next attack. Splinter lunged a leg out and kicked Shredder in the side, sending him moving back a few feet. Shredder regained his footing and rushed forward again. He used a basic attack with his sword, which splinter dodged. Shredder then kicked a leg out, catching Splinter in the leg. Splinter's leg buckled and he fell to his knees. Shredder raised his sword and brought it down. Splinter caught the blade in his palms and struggled to keep it there. As the two struggled, Shredder laughed.

"So it has come down to a test of strength? You didn't think I came unprepared did you?" He asked his voice low and venomous. Shredder moved one hand and placed it behind his back. He brought it back out, holding a medium sized katana. With one swift movement, he brought it Splinters neck using all his strength. Splinter stayed where he was for a few minutes before he fell limp and fell to the ground. Blood poured out from his neck and formed a large puddle. Unaware of anything else, Leo and Kelisa kept fighting.

"Take Bebop and Rocksteady, I'll take the foot clan" Leo called out.

I nodded and rushed off to fight Bebop and Rocksteady. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I chose to ignore it as the foot clan were rising in numbers by the second. I rushed right at Bebop and jumped in the air, aiming for a kick. He raised a gun, but only seconds too late. My foot connected with his nose and his head snapped back. Rocksteady moved and I ducked. I spun around and punched. My fist connected with one of his vital organs and I felt something pop. Rocksteady doubled over and I stood up. I jumped and spun in the air, connecting the heel of my foot with the side of his head. Rocksteady moved back, the edge of his feet at the edge of a large shaft. Bebop ran at me and I back flipped over his head. He couldn't stop in time and the two mutants fell down the shaft with a yell. I heard a sickening crunch down the bottom of the shaft and I went to investigate. I saw faint outlines of Bebop and Rocksteady at the bottom, but couldn't distinguish much of what they looked like. I was about to turn when someone crashed into me and I fell to my side, skidding along the ground for a few seconds. I looked up and saw that it was Leo that had pushed me. Shredder stood before him with a sword and his metal spikes embedded into Leo's chest. The metal spikes wouldn't have been too much trouble, but the sword had gone right through where his heart is. Tears welled up in my eyes and everything happened in slow motion. He fell to the ground and I moved forward, hoping to catch his head before it hit the ground. I only just managed to succeed. I lay his head on my knees, my legs tucked under my body and I gazed into his eyes.

"Leo, stay with me please" I whispered. Leo sucked in some air before speaking.

"I couldn't let him harm you. I…I…" I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't talk, we can still survive." Leo took my hand and placed it to his cheek.

"There is no point in trying to kid yourself. I don't have much time; please get out while you still can. You still have a chance to live a normal human life" He said, his eyes semi-closed. I shook my head.

"I had a normal life; with you. I would never change it for anyone. Please hold on" I said, tears running down my face. A few drops landed on Leo's forehead. Leo looked into my eyes and wiped away my tears with one finger.

"I love you." His hand fell limp and landed on the ground with a soft thump. I hung my head for a moment, offering a little amount of silence.

"Foot clan, leave. I'll deal with the girl" Shredder yelled, his voice echoing through the sewers. I placed Leo's head on the ground of the sewer, grabbed his swords from beside his body and stood up. The foot clan had already left and I turned to face Shredder, he had taken off his metal suit ready to fight. Shredder grinned. "Ready to play girl?" He asked. I felt anger course through my body and I gripped the swords tighter.

"I am ready to kill you" I spat. Shredder raised his swords and we both lunged forward at the same time. We swung our swords, connecting them and sending a clanging sound to echo through the large empty space.

Shredder used his strength to push me back. I skidded along the ground and regained my balance. I clutched the swords and ran forward. I swung both at Shredder as he swung his from the side. I connected my swords with Shredder's shoulder, cutting a large gash in it. Shredder's swords connected with my side, leaving two large slashes just below my ribcage. I felt blood trickle down my body, only to be soaked up by the bottom of my shirt, but I didn't care. I ran forward and jumped into the air. I brought my swords down and Shredder raised his to meet the attack. I was hit in the chest at the same time that he had been hit in both sides of his neck. We both toppled over and landed on our backs. Our heads were side by side, but our bodies faced different directions. I sucked in as much air as I could, trying to supress the pain in my chest. I grabbed the swords and ripped them out of my body. I threw them away, causing them to clatter on the cold floor. Shredder had done the same, but I could tell he wasn't in as much pain as I was.

"You are truly your father's child" He said, his voice a little wheezy. I chuckled.

"You are not my father. You were never truly there when I wanted you and besides you killed my mother" I snapped back.

"She never died from my hand. She died by the hand of the foot clan. Word had gotten out that she had given birth to a child that was to rid all evil of the world and that the foot clan would die in the process. You were supposed to become the next leader and fulfil your destiny, but your mother had other plans. She trusted Homato Yoshi to get you away as fast as possible and never have you fulfil your destiny. She was dead wrong. With my death, my other daughter is to become the next leader and she will fulfil the prophecy. She was the one destined to stop the evil, not you" Shredder replied.

"If you knew all this, why go to so much trouble to kill me yourself?"

"You were with my enemies; and the saying goes a friend of my enemy is my enemy."

"Why did you come all the way to New York? You must have had a reason."

"As a matter of fact I did. I was hired to kill Homato Yoshi, he escaped the clan and he was not supposed to live. I came here in search of him only to find that my daughter was here also. Naturally I did what I could to keep you away from them for as long as possible, so I could destroy them without you getting attached to them. When you escaped, I knew exactly where you were going and I couldn't allow that. I followed you and kidnapped April to stop you from going back to the turtles or that rat. If only you had listened to me, none of this would have happened." I laughed.

"If I had listened? What kind of a person are you? First of all you could have brought out the truth earlier and I would have come to you with open arms, but since you did what you _thought _was best, I stayed with the turtles and Splinter to protect them since I knew of your plans from the beginning. And now because of _your_ stupid mistake we are all going to die down here. Everyone else has already passed on haven't they?"

"Yes, you and I are the only ones living. Father and daughter living. I'll see you in the afterlife."

"I hope you burn in hell. It wouldn't be enough for the damage you caused, but it's a start." I listened as Shredder's breathing became more and more shallow, before stopping completely. I stared at the roof of the sewers and felt my eyes going heavy. I closed my eyes and let the darkness start to engulf over me. My body started to go numb and I was feeling cold. I only had one thing left to say before I passed on.

"I love you too Leo."


	16. Revival

**Chapter 16**

A young woman walked in through the sewers after hearing the conversation between her father and another young woman who happened to be her sister. She walked through the bloodied mess of the dead people and mutants. She made her way to the two lying right in the middle of the bloodied field and knelt down. She looked at the face she knew as her father, before studying the face of the young woman. She noticed similarities between the two and knew that the girl was in fact her sister. She stood up and whipped out a phone and dialled a number.

"Come here and get these bodies, there is something I want to do with them" Was the only thing she said, before hanging up and pocketing the phone again. She didn't have to wait long before some members of the foot clan came in, with large containers big enough to fit only one body each. "Gather the bodies and place them in the van for transport. Move them to the laboratory; I'll be there in a moment. You two," She gestured to two of the clan members, "Shut off the water supply and get the bodies out of the water from there. I want all the mutants and the humans that died here. Forget about my father's body or anyone connected to him." The foot clan members bowed in respect and set off to do what they were asked. The woman looked to the peaceful face of her father and bowed her head in a moment of silenced respect.

"Mistress Karai, all bodies are ready for transport" Said one of the foot clan members from behind her. Karai raised her head.

"Good, now head to the laboratory, we are going to do some experimentation" She replied, turning around to face the foot clan member. The member bowed and went to the others to give his orders. Karai moved to the containers and glanced at the face of her sister. She pressed a hand to the glass, before moving off to the surface where the van had been parked. The foot clan loaded all the containers into the van, slammed the door shut and drove off. Karai got into a sleek black car and followed after the van. After reaching the large laboratory, Karai stepped inside and saw that the containers had been placed in their rightful places.

"Is there anything else you would like us to do Mistress Karai?" Asked one of the members.

"Yes."

_July 23__rd__ 2019._

_I have unlocked the secrets to cloning beings so that they were exactly the way they were before they died. There is no premature death, everything will be perfect. My plan is to bring back the four turtles, the rat called Splinter and my sister. If all goes well, they should have their memories back from before theirs deaths and know exactly where they lived and still have their family bonds. If all goes well, I should be able to gain a blood sample from each of them and create my own mutant turtles starting them back from when they were just children. I just need the right amount of blood and an egg to grow them in. But first I need to start with the four turtles. _

_~Karai, leader of the foot clan._

Karai moved closer to the beings inside the containers. Each one was fully revived, but were all sleeping. She moved across each one, with a clipboard and pen checking their vital signs to make sure everything was on track. When she was pleased, she pressed a button to collect some blood samples from each through the use of an IV penetrating their arms. Each blood sample ended up in small vials and Karai labelled each. She moved to a control panel and pressed an intercom button.

"Could all those involved in the reviving process make their way to the reviving station" She said into the intercom speaker. She waited a few minutes, before the foot clan started to move into the area. "When I drain the containers, move the bodies to the tables and we will revive them" Karai commanded. The foot clan members bowed and moved to their corresponding containers they had spent the last fifteen years working on keeping the inhabitants safe. Karai pressed a blue button and the water drained from the containers. The foot clan members opened the doors and moved all the beings to the small white experimentation tables. Karai moved down to them and moved between them all, checking each was breathing safely and nothing was wrong. She checked the pulses and heartbeats of them then scribbled her pleased results onto the piece of paper on the clipboard. A groan erupted from the young woman.

"Kelisa, can you hear me?" She asked. Kelisa felt many memories flood back to her mind, on after the other with no break. She snapped her eyes open when the memories stopped and she looked at Karai.

"I can hear you" She said.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember everything."

**[I hope you liked this chapter and don't hate me for the last chapter (please don't kill me). If you guys are unsatisfied with it, keep an eye out for the sequal "The Next Generation" Hope you liked this one]**


End file.
